A Familiar Friend
by SSEE729
Summary: This fanfic will explore the father figure/uncle relationship that Harry has with Remus Lupin. Beginning with their meeting on the train, the friendship between Harry and Lupin grows, and Lupin discovers that he needs Harry just as much as Harry needs him
1. A Familiar Feeling

**I love the father figure/uncle relationship that Harry and Lupin have and was a bit sad it wasn't played out more in the films as much as it was in the books. This fanfic will explore a more in depth look at their friendship. My first Harry Potter fanfic! Reviews are appreciated! I do not own anything Harry Potter related or any of the characters.**

_Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate you know . . ."_

_ Harry took a bite and to his great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of his fingers and toes._

_ "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Harry?"_

_ Harry didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew his name._

_ "Fine," he muttered, embarrassed. (Prisoner of Azkaban)_

Harry took another bite of the chocolate Lupin had given him and ran a hand through his hair. He wondered how it was that this man knew his name. It seemed quite odd to him that a perfect stranger was aware of who he was. But then again . . . it seemed like everyone knew who he was. _Yes, that must be it_. Harry thought to himself. _This man only knows who I am because . . . because, well, of __**who**__ I am._ Harry sighed disappointedly. He was tired of everyone knowing who he was all the time. He was sick of everyone knowing more about him than he even knew about himself. He was tired of being Harry Potter sometimes.

Harry looked up to the man with a slight smile as he took another bite of the chocolate, and to his surprise, the professor was staring back at him with gentle, yearning eyes. And then an odd sensation came over Harry, and as he looked at the professor~ his warm green eyes, his ruffled, graying hair, his friendly smile~ he couldn't help but feeling that this man wasn't a stranger at all. Something about him seemed familiar. _That's ridiculous. _Harry thought to himself. _I have never seen this man before in my life . . .have I? _

Harry quickly looked away from the man and brushed away any thoughts of having known him. The professor, however, still looked upon Harry with adoring eyes, and Harry could still see him staring at him out of the corner of his eyes. He shuddered at the idea.

It was silent for a few more seconds before anyone else spoke. It was Hermione who started to talk. "So . . .Professor" She began shyly as she looked from Harry to Lupin, " . . .you're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

Lupin only half heard the girl, for he was too focused on the boy sitting across from him. His similarities to James were uncanny, and for a split second Lupin let himself pretend that he was a thirteen year old child again, traveling along the Hogwarts Express with his best friend. But of course, the nostalgia faded, and reality came back to him.

"Yes" Lupin nodded, breaking eye contact with Harry for the first time in minutes to look at the girl. "I am. My name's Remus Lupin" He said with an outstretched hand toward the girl.

"Hermione Granger" She said as she took his hand and blushed.

"Ron Weasley" Ron said when Lupin extended his hand to him.

"Ha~" Harry started when Lupin turned to him, but Lupin cut him off.

"Harry Potter" He said with a smile. "I know"

Harry took Lupin's hand and sighed out again disappointedly. He really was tired of being famous. Some people thought it was great. He just thought it was a burden.

Lupin gripped Harry's hand tightly with both of his own, and Harry thought that the professor had held his hand longer than he had Ron and Hermione's. And those eyes. His eyes kept gazing at him with such . . . familiarity. No. Harry shook it off. I don't know him.

After gripping hands for several seconds longer than needed, Lupin broke the handshake reluctantly. Harry pulled his hand back slowly and tried to swallow the urge to ask the man whether they had met before.

Ron and Hermione gave each other a meaningful glance as if to say 'what is going on with them', and clearing his throat Ron sought to clear the tension.

"You better watch out" Ron spoke with a slight chuckle as he directed his glance to Lupin, who was still looking at Harry, "the last two DADA professors didn't work out so well" Ron said with a grin.

Lupin, turning to look at Ron grinned as well, and so did Harry. Hermione hit Ron with the book in her hands, glaring at him as she did so.

"What!" Ron said as he jumped away from Hermione out of fear of being smacked with the book again. "I'm just telling him the truth!"

Hermione sighed in frustration, and Lupin chuckled. "It's quite alright." He nodded.

And as Hermione scolded Ron even more for his rude behavior, Lupin couldn't help but let his eyes drift back toward Harry. Even if he wasn't James, he _was_ his son. And Lily's. He was part of them. Part of his best friends. Lupin's smile grew bigger as he observed the boy laughing at his friends' actions.

Lupin had loved the boy ever since he was brought home by Lily and James. He had visited him all the time and babysat him when Lily and James desired a night out. Honestly, he loved the boy like his own relative, and had always vowed to be there for him.

But now, here he sat, looking at the thirteen year old boy that he had not seen in twelve years. His smile faded and his eyes drooped. _When Harry needed me the most, I wasn't there. _Lupin thought to himself. _He needed someone, he needed family, and I wasn't there._

Of course it wasn't from lack of trying. Lupin had tried to visit the boy numerous times, and even gain custody. But the blood protection he received from living with his aunt and uncle, was far more than would have been provided had he lived with Lupin, as difficult as that was for Lupin to accept. And being a werewolf, well . . .the Ministy of Magic wasn't too keen on letting him spend time with Harry Potter.

Still, Lupin could not help but think of how he had failed the boy in not being there for him. He thought of how Harry's life could have been different. How his own life could have been different, had he been allowed to have contact with his best friends' son. He wanted that more than anything in the world. That connection. That bond that he had once shared with the infant.

Lupin watched as the boy laughed at a joke Ron had made. He saw how his eyes lit up. _Lily's eyes._ Lupin thought to himself. They sparkled with happiness, just like hers. Lupin smiled more.

He watched as Harry ruffled up his hair, and Lupin almost laughed out loud at the thought of James doing the same thing. He couldn't believe how like his parents he was.

The train started to slow and the four people in the compartment knew that they were pulling into Hogwarts. The three children stood up just as the train was coming to a stop and reached atop the shelves for their luggage. Lupin too, started to stand. And as the train came to a final stop, Ron opened the compartment door.

Ron and Hermione slipped out with a quick, "Good to meet you sir" but Harry halted in front of the professor. Maybe it was the overwhelming sense of familiarity Harry felt toward this man, or maybe it was just the way in which this teacher seemed different from all the others- cool and fun~ or perhaps even by just merely being polite, but Harry stopped in front of him.

That feeling that he had seen this man before came over him again, and Harry tried to brush it aside. Lupin watched and had to restrain from blurting out everything and hugging the boy right there.

Harry stuck out his hand and Lupin took it and shook it firmly, looking Harry in the eyes as he shook his hand. As soon as he touched this man, the overwhelming feeling that he knew him increased so much it was almost confirmed.

"It was great to meet you sir" Harry said. "I look forward to learning from you this year."

"Me too, Harry" Lupin said with a smile.

He was finally going to get his chance to be there for the boy he promised he'd always be there for. The opportunity to once again become a part of Harry's life and more importantly, for Harry to become a part of his, overjoyed Lupin. The two exited the train together and Lupin's heart grew warmer as he thought of all the time he would get to spend with Harry this year.

The feast in the Great Hall the first night at Hogwarts was delicious. There was an abundance of everything from turkey to potatoes to pudding, and Harry made sure he had some of all of it. He loved Hogwarts and he missed it over the summer. He had missed the food too. The meals he received at the Dursley's~ or what the Dursely's liked to pretend where meals for him~ never really filled him up. This however, was the only time that Harry felt well fed~ at Hogwarts.

Helping himself to another plate of pudding, Ron looked toward Harry. He flicked his head in the direction of the teacher's table, caught eyes with Hermione, and then continued.

"So Professor Lupin . . ." Ron started in a tone that was halfway between a statement and a question.

Harry looked toward Ron and then Hermione. "What about him?" Harry said softly, as he shoved some more potatoes in his mouth. He shrugged slightly, hoping that his friends would not be able to detect his confused emotions about this man. And as the overwhelming feeling that he knew Professor Lupin came over him again, he couldn't help but glance quickly at the teacher's table.

Ron looked to Hermione for help. "Well . . ." she started unsurely, "it just seems like you guys . . ." she looked quickly to Ron and then back to Harry, as if asking him to jump in, but Ron remained quiet. " . . .had a . . .connection."

Harry nearly chocked on the potatoes he was trying to swallow and grabbed his goblet of juice quickly and took a few sips. _Great._ He thought to himself. _Have I been that obvious? I thought I had brushed it off without anyone noticing. _

Harry looked to Ron and Hermione after swallowing his juice. "What?" He tried to sound surprised. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

Hermione looked at Harry with her brow furrowed and her lips pursed. Ron simply cocked his head and grinned. "Don't lie to us Harry." Hermione said. "It was quite obvious."

Harry wanted to tell them how he was feeling. He just didn't want to sound like an idiot. He really didn't even know why he was keeping it from them. Maybe he just wanted to keep it private so that it could still be an idea. What if he voiced his feelings about having once known Professor Lupin and Hermione reasoned with him (like she did always) and convinced him that he hadn't. He didn't want that. He wanted to still have that feeling of having known him, because if he still had the feeling then it was still a possibility that he actually had known him. And having known him when he was a baby meant a lot to Harry. Maybe this man had once met his parents, and maybe the professor could tell Harry about them. No. He didn't want to be reasoned with. Not now.

Harry looked to Ron for some help, but Ron merely looked to Harry with the same eyes that Hermione did. Harry sighed out deeply. "I don't know" He said. "He just . . . seems familiar" Harry uttered softly.

"Familiar?" Hermione questioned right away. "Well . . .what do you mean?" She said quickly. "Surely you haven't met him before, have you?"

She had started already. Harry bit his tongue. "I . . .I don't know, Hermione." He shrugged. "I just know that he seems familiar."

Hermione crinkled her face in concentration, and Ron narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't make any sense" Hermione said after a few seconds.

"It does to me" Harry said quickly, and perhaps a bit more angrily than he had meant.

Hermione eyed him carefully and then glanced to Ron who was looking back at her with confused eyes again. Ron shrugged and gulped down some more pudding, and after some urging, Hermione did the same.

Harry was happy that they had dropped the subject. He hadn't really wanted to bring it up in the first place because he wasn't even sure what he was feeling toward Professor Lupin. Maybe it was familiarity, but maybe it wasn't. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was curious to find out more about him. Harry took another sip from his cup and looked back toward the teacher table, and thought he saw Lupin looking at him before quickly turning away. _No._ Harry thought. _It was just coincidence._

Several more minutes had gone by, and the feast was almost over by now. Students started leaving and heading toward their common rooms, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were soon getting up from the table themselves.

Hermione caught Harry glancing back toward Lupin as they left the Great Hall and said, "He was looking at you all during dinner you know."

"What?" Harry asked her, having only half been listening. He turned back around slowly, reluctantly breaking his gaze from his search for Lupin.

"Professor Lupin" Hermione said with a grin. "He kept looking toward you."

Harry grinned sarcastically and cocked his head. "Yea, okay Hermione." He said.

"He was!" Hermione said defensively, looking to Ron to back her up.

"Its true" Ron said as they exited the Great Hall and started toward the stairs. "I looked up a few times and saw him starring at us~ you actually. Kind of weird."

The overwhelming feeling inside Harry started to grow again. Happiness filled him as well. Maybe he had actually known this man. But why wouldn't he have said anything? Harry thought to himself.

"And he did clasp your hand for an excessively long time when we were on the train." Ron reminded Harry as they entered the Gryffindor common room. "Maybe he did actually know you." Ron shrugged.

Hermione nodded. "I have to admit that Professor Lupin's behavior was rather odd around you."

Harry turned to look at her and she grinned. "I mean . . .it was like he wanted to tell you something but, I don't know, couldn't." She shrugged. "He was definitely looking at you as if you were some prized possession that he had lost and only recently found."

Harry knew this definitely didn't mean anything. People looked at him all the time like he was a superhero~ people he didn't even know. But having Ron and Hermione having had noticed this behavior as well, made him grow more excited at the idea that Lupin had once known Harry.

"Well . . .I'm going to bed." Hermione said as she headed for the girl's dormitories. "I'm tired."

Harry and Ron nodded. Hermione was already halfway up the stair when she came back down quickly. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow" She said pointing a finger at Harry as if threatening him.

Both boys nodded. "See you tomorrow"

"Goodnight" Hermione said, and once again went up the stairs.

Harry and Ron looked at one another with a meaningful look as they walked up the stairs to their own dormitories.

"So you think you really actually knew him?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry said as he sat down on his bed. "It feels like . . ." He tried to think of how to explain it to Ron. " . . .it feels like when you have a word you want to use but you can't think of it, or an answer that's right on the tip of your tongue. Or even when you forget what you were going to say, and you're trying to remember it. It feels like I maybe once knew Professor Lupin, but I don't even know if its true. And I don't know when, or how, or why."

Ron squinted his eyes. "Sounds annoying." He said as he pulled the covers over himself.

"It is annoying" Harry said quickly. "Its weird. I feel like I know him . . .but I don't at the same time. I mean, where would I have met him before? Certainly not at the Durseley's." Harry said with a frustrated tone. "And before I lived with the Durseley's I was too young to remember anything, right?" Harry asked looking over at Ron.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you remember the vague, little, things." He twisted in his bed. "Maybe that's why you're not sure whether you know him or not."

Harry shook his head. "Maybe."

Harry reached over and placed his glasses on his bedside table. He pulled the covers up and lay on the comfortable mattress- much more comfortable than the one at the Durseley's.

"Well . . ." Ron said, "I'm thinking you should ask him."

Harry twisted so he could face Ron. "Ask him?" Harry said with such a tone that implied he thought Ron was insane.

Ron shrugged at Harry's reaction. "Why not?"

"Why not?" Harry said forcefully, "Because I'm sick of people looking at me like I'm crazy all the time. I don't want to sound like an idiot in front of him, that'd be one more person to think I'm insane."

Ron sighed. "But what if you're right."

"But what if I'm wrong?" Harry sighed a bit disappointedly. He wanted to be right so badly, so badly indeed that he didn't think he could bear being wrong. Not about this. He felt as if it would simply break his heart.

Ron could sense this and waited a few seconds before speaking, trying to find something to say. "You won't know unless you ask him, mate." He shifted in his bed. "Wouldn't you rather know than not?"

Harry considered this for a moment. _I don't know._ He thought to himself. _Should I take the risk of not having this connection anymore by asking him and finding out my suspicions are false. Or should I keep this suspicion continuing and convince myself that I do know him just so that I don't have to find out that I'm wrong._ Harry shifted in his bed.

"You're right." He said softly. "If I never ask him, then I'll never know either way. For all we know, he could have known me. And me not asking, would just be a waste of time."

"There you go!" Ron said cheerfully, and Harry had the impression that if they had been at the dinner table or in the common room- somewhere closer together- then Ron would have clapped him on the back.

Harry nodded. And for several seconds the boys were quiet. Harry presumed that Ron thought he had fallen asleep, and he figured Ron was thinking that Harry thought he was asleep as well. But he had been best friends with Ron for two years now, and he knew he was still awake.

"Its just . . ." Harry started hesitantly, and Ron knew to let him wait and finish instead of trying to interrupt. "It's just . . . this connection . . . this feeling I get when I see Professor Lupin, it's like this familiar sensation overwhelms me… and I . . .I can't help but think that if he knew me then . . .well, he definitely knew my parents." Harry said slowly. "I think I'm so scarred of being wrong because this connection that I feel to him now . . . whether its real or not . . .represents the only real link to my parents. He might have known them. He could tell me about them." Harry was silent for a few seconds, and even though Ron was as well, he could tell that he was still listening. "I don't want to lose that."

Ron remained quiet for a few more seconds. "I know." He said comfortingly. "I know that you want a connection to your parents, and I don't know what its like, but I can imagine it'd be pretty unbearable to finally think you've found one and then have it ripped away."

Harry nodded and Ron shrugged. "But I still think you should talk to him, Harry. And if its any help at all in making you talk to him, I noticed that he acted weird around you . . . like he couldn't stop looking at you. And that's me talking, Mr. Oblivion." Ron chuckled.

Harry looked at him with a glance that said 'everyone looks at me like that', and picking up on it, Ron refuted it immediately. "No. This is different, mate. I can't describe it . . . but its not like all the usual onlookers. His eyes . . .their genuine. You can practically see the care he has for you pouring out of them. It's like Hermione said, he looked at you like you were some prized item he'd lost and only just found."

Harry felt reassured my Ron's comment, however he still felt anxious about approaching Professor Lupin.

"Thanks, mate." Harry said as he turned over in his bed. Pulling the overs up more.

"For what?" Ron asked as he did the same.

"For listening" Harry said softly. Ron grinned. "Any time."

And as the boys drifted off to sleep, Harry couldn't help but think of Professor Lupin and the strange connection he felt to him. He tried to think of how he would talk to him about it, maybe ask him if he felt the same way. He wasn't sure. But right then he was tired, and he drifted off to sleep before he could fully figure out his plan to approach Professor Lupin.


	2. A Dream

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Please continue to read and reiview, it really keeps me motivated. Thanks again!**

_Harry was playing with a small, flying broomstick. He was riding it, giggling excitedly, and looking from his laughing mother to his smiling father._

'_There you go, Harry!" His father exclaimed clapping. "You'll make a great seeker!" He sat down next to where Harry was flying his broom, and Harry thought it was amusing to fly around him. _

"_You certainly will!" His mother agreed. She sat next to James and as he wrapped an arm around her, she smiled hugely. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" She asked him._

"_He's amazing" James said softly. The two sat there watching there son fly around the room for a few minutes. Harry could feel himself giggling with excitement. He could feel the happiness going through him. _

"_We'll have to be sure to thank Padfoot" Lily said with another giggle. "Harry certainly is enjoying his present."_

"_Sure is" James nodded. And after a few more seconds there was a knock on the door._

_Lily looked to James confused, and James smiled back. "That must be Moony!" he said as he stood up and walked toward the door. "He said he could drop by and watch Harry tonight."_

"_That's wonderful that he's here . . .and you know I love Remus . . ." Lily sounded confused. "But, why does he need to watch Harry if we're here?" She said as James put his hand on the door knob._

_He smiled wide. "Because we aren't going to be here. We're going out. Just the two of us. It's been a while since we've had a date night"_

_Lily shrieked and smiled hugely. "Oh!" She said happily. "You're so sweet!" She walked briskly over to her husband and gave him a hug. "Have I told you recently that you're the best husband in the world?"_

"_I try" James shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. He smiled and opened the door for Lupin. _

"_Moony!" He exclaimed excitedly as Lupin stepped into the house and James gave him a huge hug. "Nice to see you. Can't thank you enough for coming over here on such short notice."_

"_Not at all!" He said as he stepped into the house more. "It's my pleasure, really"_

"_Remus!" Lily shrieked as she threw her arms around him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "You really are the best!"_

_Lupin shrugged slightly but did not say anything. Spotting Harry across the room he made his way over quickly. _

_Harry hadn't noticed the man who had just walked into the house because he was so preoccupied with his new broomstick. But when Lupin stepped in front of him, Harry recognized him immediately, and eager to greet him, jumped off his broom without landing it first. _

_He fell to the ground a foot or two and Lupin made toward him concerned, but the boy popped up and ran toward him. 'Moo'y" he said grabbing his leg tightly and pressing his face against it. _

"_Hey Harry!" Lupin said bending down to Harry's level and giving him a hug. The little boy hugged him back tightly. _

_James and Lily watched happily as their son greeted their best friend. James smiled big and Lily's heart melted. _

"_Moo'y look!" Harry said pointing toward his new broomstick. "Look it! I 'an fye!" He said with a smile._

"_I saw!" Lupin said kindly. "You're really good, Harry! Better than me . . .and your dad. But don't tell him I said that" Lupin whispered just loud enough for James to hear, and turned to glimpse at his friend quickly with a smirk. Harry giggled, apparently thinking this was very funny._

_James and Lily made their way over toward Harry and Lupin, and crouching down next to him Lily asked Harry, "How would you like to play with Uncle Moony while Daddy and I go out for a little bit?" She asked sweetly._

_Harry was barely paying her any attention. Instead he was crawling all over Lupin's back who was now crawling on the floor, playing some sort of game with Harry._

"_I love you Moo'y!" Harry said as he hugged him tightly. Lupin chuckled as he let the boy hug him. "I love you to, Harry" He said softly._

"_Well . . .I'll take that as a yes" Lily said with a giggle as she stood up. _

"_Wow . . .I guess we're pretty easily replaced, huh?" James said to Lily as they watched Harry crawling all over Lupin, talking to him, and giggling with a smile._

"_Guess so" Lily smirked. The two bent down next to Lupin and Harry. "Come give Mommy a kiss, Harry" She said sweetly._

_Harry stopped playing and with a look to Lupin as if urging him not to leave in the time it would take to give his mom a kiss, made his way to his mom. "See you later!" Harry said as he gave Lily a quick kiss. He started back toward Lupin, but then James said, "What about me, Harry?" Turning around Harry giggled as he kissed his dad. "See you later!" And with that Harry ran back toward Lupin, jumping into him, and continuing the game they were playing. _

"_Thanks again, Remus" Lily said as she pecked Lupin on the cheek. _

"_We owe you one!" James said as he managed to steal Lupin's hand long enough to shake it before Harry was pulling on him again. _

"_No, you don't." Lupin said softly. "I love spending time with Harry."_

_Lily smiled and so did James. "You really are the best friend any one could ask for" He said as they made their way toward the door._

_Lupin shrugged. "So are you guys" He said with a nod. And after a few minutes of mutual silence in which their deep friendship was appreciated by the three of them, Lupin said, "Have fun"_

"_We will" said Lily as she stepped outside. "Bye Harry!" _

"_Bye!" Harry called distractedly as he continued to climb on Lupin. _

_Lupin chuckled. "See you later"_

"_See you" James said, and with that he closed the door. Lupin turned his attention to Harry who was trying to make his way up to Lupin's shoulders. Lupin stood up, picking Harry up with him, and tossed him into the air a few times. _

_Harry giggled cutely and Lupin smiled. "Again!" Harry said after every time he came back down, and Lupin would toss him again. After several minutes of this Lupin put Harry back down on the carpet, and he made his way over to the broomstick. _

"_Watch!" He ordered from Lupin politely, and Lupin watched as the boy climbed on the broomstick, kicked off, and soared around the room. Harry giggled and laughed and watched as Lupin did the same. _

"_Wonderful Harry!" He exclaimed and Harry flew around him several times before landing on the ground and crawling back over to Lupin looking very tired. He nestled his head into Lupin's chest and closed his eyes. _

"'_ill 'oo tell me a soory?" Harry asked as he cuddled into Lupin. Lupin thought for a few seconds. He didn't really know how to tell a bed time story, but he would certainly try._

"_Sure, Harry" He said softly. "What do you want the story to be about?"_

_Harry shrugged slightly. "Make it up" He suggested._

_Lupin smiled. "Okay . . . let me see" He thought for a few minutes about what he could tell Harry. He was sure he didn't want to hear any of the normal bedtime stories that were so typical, he'd probably heard them a million times. Instead, Lupin wracked his brain for something interesting. After a few seconds, he found it. He smiled._

"_Okay" said Lupin as he lay back down on the floor. Harry, who was cuddling into him, climbed onto his chest._

"_Once upon a time there was a little boy who wasn't too much older than you. He liked to play outside and run around so much that he did so even when his mom told him it was time to come inside because it wasn't safe anymore. But, because the little boy liked to be outside so much he didn't listen to his mom. So, even after it got dark outside he stayed out there by himself. He was playing when he heard an odd sort of noise coming from some bushes and weeds. Being the curious little boy that he was, he walked over to it trying to find out what it was. But when the little boy pushed the weeds back he saw a furry, drooling, big teethed monster!"_

"_Huhhh!" Harry gasped loudly, and he grabbed Lupin tightly. _

"_It's okay!" Lupin said quickly, with a laugh. "The story gets much better!"_

"_After he saw the monster, the little boy tried to run, but the monster found him. The monster was too fast and caught up with the little boy, and bit him. And after that the little boy turned into a furry, ugly, dangerous, monster once a month. He was scared to go anywhere because everybody treated him differently, as if he was dangerous even when he was in his human shape. Even people who had been the little boy's friends did not go near him anymore, and the little boy was very sad. But, shortly after, the little boy got accepted to Hogwarts, a school for magic people."_

"_Ogwarts!" Harry shouted happily. His parents talked about it all the time. _

"_That's right" Lupin smiled. "The boy went to Hogwarts and was scared that nobody would want to be his friend. So, he tried to keep it a secret that he turned into a monster once a month, and for a while he managed to do it. And he became friends with three people, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail. These boys however started to get curious when the little boy would disappear every month, and finally asked him about where it was that he went. The little boy thought that he had to lie because he didn't want to lose the only friends he had had in a long period of time. But the boy's friends knew he was lying and made him tell the truth. So, the boy told the other boys about how he had been bitten by a monster and how ever since then he turned into one every month. To his surprise, the other boys did not care that the boy turned into a monster once a month. They were not scared as he expected them to be, and they did not push him away like he thought they would. Instead they hugged him. They told him it was okay, and that they liked him no matter what he was once a month. And the boys stayed friends, and every month when the little boy would turn into a monster, the other little boys would turn into animals and keep the little boy company. The little boy liked this a lot, and all the boys stayed friends for a very long time, and told each other that nothing would ever diminish their friendship. And even today, those little boys are still friends." Lupin finished with a smile._

"_Sill fends?" Harry asked with a smile. "Yay!" He snuggled into Lupin further. "I iked at soory!"_

"_Me too, Harry. Me too." Lupin said softly._

_Harry snuggled more into Lupin and yawned._

"_Are you tired, Harry?" Lupin asked the boy kindly._

"_No" Harry said softly as his eyes struggled to stay open. _

"_Yea, neither am I" said Lupin who let out a yawn himself. The full moon had just passed a few days earlier, and he was still extremely tired. Closing his eyes Harry said softly, "I love you Moo'y"._

_Lupin smiled as he too closed his eyes. He placed an arm around Harry, and Harry snuggled into him. "I love you too, Harry"._

Harry woke up quickly. He gasped and sat up in bed. He had just had the strangest dream. He was a child and his parents were there laughing, and Lupin was playing with him. He shook his head, he didn't know what the dream meant. Certainly it couldn't have been true? Could it? No, it was impossible.

But Harry sat in bed, looking around the dormitory. All the other boys were still asleep, but it didn't seem it matter. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone about this dream quite yet anyway. Looking at the clock on his bedside table, he saw that he still had several hours before he had to get up. He lay there, trying to go back to sleep, thinking about the dream he had just had.

_It doesn't mean anything._ He tried to tell himself. _I only dreamed about knowing Professor Lupin because I had been thinking about it earlier._ He nodded. _That was it. Maybe._

But as he thought about it more and more he started to think that maybe that wasn't it. In his dream his parents had known Professor Lupin. They had hugged him, his mother had kissed him, they had called him their best friend. Harry smiled at this. If this was true, then Professor Lupin had actually known them. He could tell Harry about them. Harry wanted so badly for at least this part of the dream to be true.

He thought back. He had been playing with Professor Lupin, climbing on him, being tossed into the air by him. He has said that he loved him. He was obviously close to him at one point, and why wouldn't he be if his parents had been such good friends with him? He was babysitting him after all. Harry smiled again, and the sense of familiarity and comfort that he had felt on the train with the Lupin came over him again. And something inside his stomach, some feeling, told him that he was right, and he could feel himself being filled with warmth.

But as all the thoughts went through his head he couldn't help but feel confused. How had his parents known Lupin? And had they actually known him at all? Was this really just a dream? Or was it a memory? Some recollection that had been spurned by seeing Lupin earlier that day. Harry couldn't be sure. But he wanted more than anything for the latter to be true. He only wished he knew how to find out if it was. He didn't want to ask Lupin, not yet. He didn't want to look like a fool if he was wrong. But he couldn't stand not knowing. He was going to have to ask him something. Some question that may prove there was a link between Professor Lupin and his parents.

Harry tried to think about a question to ask that wouldn't be too revealing, but found himself instead consumed by the idea of having someone close to him that had actually loved him. Having a person who had known him as a baby, and known his parents. Having a family. And as Harry thought about all of this, he drifted off to sleep, thinking about how wonderful it would be.

**The next morning**

When Harry awoke the next morning his first thought was about the dream. He couldn't stop picturing him and Lupin, playing together, in his old house. All he kept seeing was Lupin smiling at him, tossing him in the air, and laughing.

Harry smiled as remembered the dream. He had fallen asleep before he had found a question that he could ask Professor Lupin that day at their first class. However, he still had time. Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't until the afternoon.

Ron woke up a minute later. "Hey" He said as he stepped out of bed. "Sleep good?"

Harry jerked his head in Ron's direction. "Yea, why?" He said nervously. He didn't want Ron to know about the dream yet.

Ron squinted. "Are you okay?" He chuckled.

Harry smiled. He was being ridiculous. "Yea . . .yea I'm okay" He laughed. "You just startled me."

Ron shrugged and looked at Harry as if considering whether or not to believe him. However his growling stomach broke the silence. "I'm starving" He said, "lets go down to breakfast."

Harry nodded and the boys got dressed quickly. Walking down to the Great Hall Harry couldn't help but think of his dream that he had had that night. Maybe that's why he gasped when a man stopped in front of them and said 'Good morning boys'. It was Lupin and his image in real life had startled Harry. He hadn't expected it. He suddenly felt embarrassed about his dream, and hoped that Lupin couldn't tell.

"What is with you?" Ron said as he looked at Harry quickly.

Lupin looked confused, so Ron filled him in. "Harry's been really jumpy this morning" He explained.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Lupin asked kindly. His eyes looked concerned and willing to help.

"Mmm fine, sir" Harry stuttered and he could feel his cheeks turning red.

"It's Re- . . .Lupin" Lupin said softly. Although for a moment it sounded as if he was going to say 'Remus'. "Well, Professor Lupin I suppose . . .I'm still getting use to this teaching thing." Lupin said with a smile.

Harry smirked, but Lupin's quick words were not enough to cover up the fact that he had almost told Harry to call him Remus. Ron seemed to have noticed this as well.

"Well, I'll let you two go eat breakfast" Lupin said, and as he started walking away he stopped. "I'll see you guys later. Three o'clock, right?"

Harry and Ron nodded. "See you, sir" Ron said, and when Lupin gave him a look Ron corrected himself. "Professor Lupin" Ron nodded.

"See you later" Lupin directed at them both but his eyes were clearly focused on Harry.

The boys walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Okay, what's up with you?" Ron asked as he nudged Harry.

Harry starred down at the table of fruit, bagels, and bacon, and then quickly looked up at Ron, before quickly looking away again. "I don't know" He said softly and he shrugged.

Ron inched closer. "C'mon, Harry. I'm your best friend!"

Ron was right. He was Harry's best friend. He was going to tell Ron about the dream eventually, why not now? Harry took a deep breath. Maybe Ron would know how to approach Lupin.

"I had a weird dream last night" Harry said softly.

"What kind of dream?" Ron asked, sounding amused.

"It was . . . I was a baby . . .and my parents were there . . .and" Harry hesitated, "Lupin"

Ron dropped the piece of bagel he was bringing to his mouth. "What!" He shrieked loudly. "Lupin was in your dream!" Ron whipped around so that he was completely facing Harry. "Well then that confirms it! You definitely knew him!" Ron smiled.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe I just dreamt about knowing him because we were all talking about it yesterday."

"No" Ron shook his head now, "I don't think so."

Hermione had just arrived at the table. "Good morning!" She said.

Harry and Ron who were about to continue on in their talk about Lupin looked disappointed that she had shown up.

"What?" Hermione asked defensively.

"Harry had a dream last night . . .we were just talking about it" Ron said.

"What dream?" Hermione asked sounding concerned.

Harry told her what he had told Ron and when he finished Hermione said, "That is weird, Harry."

"Do you think it means I knew him?" Harry asked desperately wishing Hermione would say yes.

Hermione squinted her eyes. "I don't know, Harry. It was after all, just a dream. It could have just been because we were all talking about him yesterday."

Harry nodded devastated and Ron looked like he wanted to punch Hermione right in the face.

"But" Hermione said softly, and Harry jerked his head to look at her. "Professor Lupin was acting weird around you. In combination with the dream, I think its something to consider."

Harry smiled. That's all he wanted to hear. As long as he could still pretend, still think that he had known him, he was happy.

"What are you planning on doing?" Hermione asked.

It was as if she knew that Harry was planning on asking Lupin some questions. But then again, Hermione did seem to know everything and her best friend' s habits was certainly something she'd know. Harry smiled.

"I was thinking of asking him some questions. Nothing too revealing about my intentions, but just . . .I don't know. Something to see if he actually knew my parents. Any advice?"

Ron and Hermione looked at him for a second before they spoke.

"What's wrong with, 'Hey Professor Lupin did you know me when I was a baby?" Ron asked, trying to impersonate Harry. Harry and Hermione looked at him as if he were insane.

"No?" Ron asked innocently. Shrugging. And quickly going back to his bagel.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What about . . .hmmm" She seemed deeply troubled. "I don't know, Harry. But I'll think of something."

"Thank you" Harry said softly.

"Okay . . . well enough of that now." Hermione said as she picked up a bagel. "Let's eat breakfast. We want to make sure we perform well in our first classes of the year!"

Harry and Ron sighed and gave each other a smirk. Typical Hermione.


	3. Tomorrow

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to read and review! Thanks! I don't own anything Harry Potter related.**_

After several long hours of dealing with Professor Snape in Potions, in which he had made all the kids concoct a potion that was nearly impossible, and took points away from Gryffindor when nobody but Hermione seemed to get it right, Harry was definitely ready for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

He walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room with Ron and Hermione, and sat down between them at a table. He felt a weird, fluttery feeling in his stomach, and he couldn't tell whether it was because he was excited or because he was nervous. Maybe it was both.

The rest of the class filed in and took seats around the room. Harry saw Draco Malfoy sit at a table on the other side of the room, sneering at Harry as he did so. But Harry wasn't going to let Draco Malfoy ruin his good mood. Because finding out whether or not he had known Professor Lupin as a baby seemed much more important at that time than dealing with Malfoy.

After a few more minutes of the kids all sitting and talking to one another, and Harry and Ron pretending to listen to how Hermione had already read half the Defense Against the Dark Arts book over the summer, Ron said, "So where is Professor Lupin?"

The thought struck Harry and Hermione as well, and they realized that he wasn't yet in the room. "That's odd" said Hermione confused. She looked all around the room. "I saw him earlier today . . .and you'd think he'd want to be early on our first day" She said as she continue to whip her head around looking for him as if he would appear in thin air in the spot she had just checked within the last two seconds.

Ron rolled his eyes. "He'll be here, Hermione. Calm down"

"I am calm!" Hermione said sternly. Harry smirked.

"Sound it" Ron said sarcastically. Harry grinned again. But now as he thought about it, it was odd that Professor Lupin wasn't there. He had even reminded Harry earlier about their lesson. 'Three o'clock, right?' He had asked him. Harry shrugged.

Hermione was just about to come up with a comeback when Professor Lupin walked in the door. "Sorry I'm late" Lupin walked to the front of the room and leaned against his desk.

"It's alright" Hermione said, along with several other Gryffindors, but the Slytherins, and especially Malfoy seemed to be shaking their heads in annoyance.

"Just had some last minute things to set up for our lesson today." He smiled, and the class shared some confused looks.

"Now, before we begin, I'd like to welcome you to ask me any questions you may like. I know it must be odd getting used to a new professor, so why don't we get to know each other a little bit?" Lupin smirked.

The class erupted in chatter. Teachers never liked sharing their personal lives. They could already tell they were going to like this guy.

Harry couldn't even look at Ron and Hermione. Had Lupin actually just told them to ask him any question they wanted? He could feel his face getting red, and avoided looking at either of his friends for as long as he could. But this was his chance. He gulped.

"Ahh…yes" Lupin said pointing to Seamus Finnigan. "Seamus, I believe, right?" Lupin asked. Clearly impressed that he knew his name, Seamus nodded and smiled.

"Yes, sir" Seamus said.

"Nice to meet you Seamus" Lupin nodded, making his way over to Seamus' desk and shaking his hand.

Seamus nodded. "And you." He was clearly flustered. Never did teachers take interest in kids on an individual basis. But Lupin was different, Lupin actually cared.

"And your question?" Lupin asked kindly.

"Ahh . . .yes" Seamus said as if he had forgotten. "I was just wondering what house you were in at school?"

Lupin smiled and nodded. "A fair question" He said. "I was in Gryffindor"

"Wow!" Seamus said, and the Gryffindor students erupted in applause. "That's so cool!"

Lupin simply grinned.

The Slytherin's merely rolled their eyes. Malfoy had that evil smirk that always seemed to cover his face. He raised his hand, and Harry knew he had malevolent motives.

"Mr. Malfoy" Lupin nodded in Malfoy's direction and walked over to shake his hand as well. After looking at Lupin's hand for a few seconds, Draco took it reluctantly, shook it very quickly, and then wiped his hand on his robes.

"I was wondering what you did for work before you became a teacher?" Malfoy said with a sneer. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing. Malfoy continued to look at Lupin's shabby robes and battered briefcase as if they were proof that Lupin could not have been too successful.

Lupin however, played it off, and it seemed as if it didn't even bother him. "A bunch of things." He shrugged. "Some little odd jobs and such . . .I was grateful when Dumbledore offered me this position, though, extremely delighted."

Malfoy looked a bit deflated as if his plan to embarrass Lupin had failed. Harry smirked and grew even fonder of Lupin. Lupin looked around. Hermione had raised her hand. Harry's heart leapt. She wouldn't. He thought nervously.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Lupin said as he made his way to Hermione's desk and shook her hand.

"I was wondering how old you are, sir?" Hermione said with squinted eyes.

Lupin looked a little taken aback by the question, but he smiled and chuckled. A few of the girls in the front row leaned forward eagerly with doting eyes. They obviously had a crush on their new professor, Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry laughed.

"Well, let me turn the question around on you." Lupin said kindly. "How old do you think I am?"

Hermione thought for a few seconds. The professor seemed young, and Hermione could tell he was younger than his graying hair made him look. "Ummm . . . twenty eight, sir?"

Lupin chuckled loudly and shook his head. "That's flattering, Hermione. Thank you, but no." He shook his head and smiled. "I'm thirty-three"

Hermione nodded and turned to Ron and Harry. "I wasn't that far off" She shrugged.

"Must you always be right?" Ron said annoyed. Hermione shot him a glance.

"Any more questions?" Lupin asked kindly. Harry could feel his heart beating loudly against his chest. And for a split second, Harry could have sworn that Lupin had glanced at Harry. Harry swallowed hard. This was his chance.

Hermione and Ron were both staring at Harry, urging him to say something, but then after a few seconds of Harry dodging them, Lupin turned to Lavender Brown.

"Yes, Lavender?" Lupin asked. Although he seemed to flit his eyes toward Harry before he looked at the girl. Or had he? Was it a coincidence, Harry thought.

"Are you married, Professor? Do you have any kids?" Lavender spat out quickly, she leaned toward Lupin, and her eyes studied him with adoration. She had been one of the girls in the front row who had been desperate to learn Lupin's age. She definitely had a crush on him.

Harry found himself feeling awkward by the question, and it wasn't even asked to him. Ron too, seemed to be feeling awkward for Lupin as well, and simply turned red. Hermione looked to Lavender in disgust.

"Ummm . . ." Lupin's face turned slightly red and for a moment they didn't think he was going to answer. "No." He said after a few seconds. "I'm not. And I do not have any children." He turned quickly away from Lavender and took a few steps in the other direction.

"Okay . . . I think that's enough questions for one day." Lupin said suddenly, and Ron couldn't help but laugh. Harry felt a little disappointed. Not in Lupin for not allowing them to ask more questions, but in himself, because he had had the opportunity to ask Lupin exactly what he had wanted to, and yet he failed to do so.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry sympathetically; they both knew how he was feeling. Harry simply shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal, but they all knew that he was feeling aggravated.

"Alright" Lupin started as he walked toward the desks. "If you would all follow me, we can begin our first lesson."

"We're leaving?" Hermione asked concerned.

"It's alright, Ms. Granger. I promise you, this will be worthwhile." Lupin said with a smirk.

Hermione nodded, reassured by Lupin. Everyone followed Lupin out of the classroom, down several hallways and into the teacher's lounge.

"If you would all please file in quietly . . .thank you" Lupin said holding the door open for the students.

They walked in to see a few tables with books scattered on them. There was a wardrobe in the middle of the room, and Professor Snape was sitting at a table near it. However, once he saw Lupin, Snape got up and walked toward the door.

After mumbling something about how Neville Longbottom was in the class and how Lupin should be careful, Lupin stood up for Neville, and told Snape that he thought Neville would be fine. Harry smiled. He was liking Lupin more and more.

"Okay" Lupin said. "This . . .is a wardrobe, obviously" He said pointing to the wardrobe. "But it is what is inside that is special" The door rattled and several students stepped backward.

"No need to be frightened. It cannot hurt you" Lupin smiled comfortingly. "Any one care to venture a guess what's inside?"

"Is it a bogart, sir?" Hermione asked.

"It certainly is" Lupin said most impressed. "Very good Hermione"

Hermione beamed and Lavender threw her a dirty look. Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

"And what is a bogart . . .anyone?" Lupin asked.

"It's a shape shifter!" Hermione blurted out. "It takes the shape of what most frightens us" She said.

Lupin smiled. "Very good" He nodded. "Exactly. A bogart turns into whatever it may be that we fear the most. However, there is a spell that, when used correctly, can repel a bogart. That is my aim for you all today. Repeat after me, Riddiculous.

Everyone repeated it. Lupin smiled. "Okay" He said, now motioning his wand. "Now repeat this motion and say Ridiculous"

The class did as they were told and Lupin applauded them. "Very good" He said. "Okay now if you wouldn't mind me asking . . ." Lupin scanned the room for students.

"Neville!" He said happily, although Neville looked as if he was trying to slink back into the crowd.

"Yes-s-s, s-s-ir" Neville stammered. Lupin walked toward him, placed a comforting hand on his back and said, "What is it that you are most frightened of?"

Neville looked down at his feet. "Profes-s-or S-Snape" Neville said softly. Lupin smiled and something in his eyes told Harry that he quite agreed with Neville, but for reasons he was not going to say.

"Well, yes. He frightens all" Lupin said kindly. "And I believe you live with your grandmother?"

Neville nodded furiously. "But I don't want the bogart to turn into her either."

Lupin chuckled as did the rest if the class, except Malfoy. "No, it won't. But can you do something for me?"

Neville nodded shyly. Lupin smiled and took another step closer to Neville. He bent down and whispered something Harry couldn't hear into his ear. "You got that?"

Neville looked confused but he nodded anyways. "Yes-s-"

"Alright. Now when faced with a bogart, you must destroy it with laughter. Take the thing you find frightening and turn it into something amusing" Lupin addressed the class. He looked at Neville. "Ready?"

Neville shook his head up and down several times very very quickly. Lupin nodded as well, and shortly after, he opened the wardrobe door with a flick of his wand.

Harry couldn't believe what he saw. Professor Snape . . .who had just left the room several minutes ago, was climbing out of the wardrobe. He was making towards Neville looking especially mean, just as he does when he assigns more homework, and his face was starting to begin that sneer that he always wore around Harry.

"Ridiculous!" Neville shouter surprisingly strong, and suddenly the image of Snape turned into that of the same Professor, but he was wearing the clothes of Neville's grandmother. The class erupted in laughter, Harry was smiling greatly. This was going to be fun.

"Very good, Neville!" Lupin shouted. "Alright, form a line. Ron . . .you're next!"

Ron stepped up toward the bogart and watched as it turned into a huge spider. He gulped and hesitated for a few seconds before shouting "Ridiculous!" and the spider was suddenly on roller blades.

"Wonderful" Lupin chuckled.

Parvati was next, and she turned the snake that appeared into a clown. Lupin applauded her, and then it was Harry's turn. Harry swallowed hard. Harry wasn't necessarily scared of conducting the spell, but he was nervous about what it was that was going to appear. And he still wasn't exactly sure what it was going to be.

Lupin watched Harry and suddenly looked uneasy. Everyone watched as the clown turned into a dementor, and Lupin jumped protectively in front of Harry before anyone could even see him do so. He shouted something Harry couldn't quite make out, and the dementor turned into something crystal and circular before Lupin yelled "Ridiculous" and it turned into a deflated balloon.

Lupin turned to look at Harry with concerned eyes, but he didn't say anything. Harry gulped. The class was silent for a few seconds. "Okay" Lupin said, "That's good for today . . .please read the chapter on bogarts in your book. I'll see you tomorrow!"

The class filed out of the room looking disappointed and muttering things about how not everyone got a turn. Harry stood still. He was frozen. He didn't know what to do. Lupin was still looking at Harry in that worried manner, and the two of them stood there without saying anything for a few seconds.

When the only people left in the room were Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Lupin took a step closer to Harry. "Are you alright?" He asked kindly.

Harry nodded. It was the only thing he could do. He could not find the words. But he saw that in Lupin's eyes he knew that Lupin knew that Harry was having suspicions about him. Lupin nodded and so did Harry.

"I've . . .I've got to go" Harry said quickly. "Thank you, Professor" And with another glance at Lupin's concerned eyes, Harry fled the room quickly.

Lupin looked to Ron and Hermione. "He's really not himself lately" Ron said softly.

Lupin nodded. "Watch out for him, okay?" His voice was soft and hoarse. He was definitely worried.

Ron and Hermione looked at Lupin in surprise. They both didn't know what to say or do. Finally, Hermione managed. "Yes, sir."

Lupin nodded at them appreciatively and his eyes were soft. After a tug on Ron's sleeve, Hermione and Ron left the room to find Harry.

"That was weird" Ron said as he looked over his shoulder at Lupin's room, walking down the hall with Hermione. "There's definitely something going on"

Hermione nodded. "I admit I was a little skeptical, but now . . ." They turned a corner and went down several flights of stairs. "I think its possible that Professor Lupin did know Harry. I mean, he seems to really care about him, you know?"

Ron nodded. They went toward the Gryffindor common room, told the fat lady the password, and entered, looking for Harry. They found him sitting in the common room, one of the only people there.

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly. "Are you okay?"

Harry didn't answer for a second. "Harry?" Ron repeated.

Harry nodded. "I'm fine." He said casually, starring at the ground.

"The bogart . . .and Lupin intervening?" Ron guessed why Harry looked so distraught and Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. She rolled her eyes and Ron shrugged.

Harry shook his head. "That's not it" He said softly.

"We know you are annoyed at yourself for not asking him a question, but . . ." Hermione started. "Don't worry about it. You can ask him another time."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel . . . it's like I lose my voice whenever I think about asking him about my parents. Like my mouth won't cooperate." Harry turned to look at his best friends. "Everyone else can ask him questions . . .why can't I?"

Ron butted it. "And what was that all about, Hermione?" He looked at Hermione. "Asking how old he was? You got a crush on him to?"

"What, no!" Hermione said quickly. "Is that what it sounded like?"

Harry and Ron nodded furiously. "Yea" They both said as if Hermione was an idiot.

"Ughhh" She sighed. "No, I don't. I was just trying to see how old he was to see if he was at school the same time as your parents, Harry."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "That's brilliant Hermione!" Harry shrieked.

Hermione smiled. "I thought so."

"So what year were your parents here, Harry? Ron asked.

"I don't know" Harry shrugged sad. "All I know is that they had me when they were about twenty. Dumbledore told me once."

Hermione nodded, and by the way she focused on one spot, it seemed as if she was doing some calculations. "That means they'd be . . ." She smiled. "Thirty-three"

Harry lit up. He smiled wide and so did Ron. "Then they were here together!  
>Harry shouted louder than he thought.<p>

"They were in the same house too! My parents were in Gryffindor! They must have been friends! Or if not, they must have known each other at the very least!" Harry was so happy he thought about jumping on the couch.

"I was right" He said softly. "Maybe my dream, wasn't a dream. Maybe it was a memory!"

Hermione and Ron smiled. They were happy to see Harry happy.

"So, when are you going to talk to him about it?" Ron asked quickly.

Harry shrugged. Then nodded. "Tomorrow" He said with a smile.


	4. You Know

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue! Thanks! I don't own anything Harry Potter related.**_

The next day Harry found himself eagerly awaiting the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts. He sat there going over what he was about to do. How exactly he was going to approach Lupin. He had decided with Ron and Hermione the previous night that it would just be best to do it. Just say it. So that's what he planned on doing.

He couldn't even focus as Professor Lupin talked about bogarts and went over the homework. Harry knew it was probably important information he should be coping down, but he knew that Hermione was soaking it all in and he could just have her teach it to him later. All he could think about was talking to Lupin.

Harry's heart began to race and he could feel his hands getting sweaty. He tried to take a few calming breaths, and Ron glanced at him quickly. Saying 'it's all right' with his eyes. Hermione looked at him too, and smiled. Harry took a deep breath.

"Okay . . .that about wraps up this lesson. Please read chapter two in your books for tomorrow. Have a great day, all of you." Lupin said as he dismissed the class and turned to sit at his desk.

Harry gulped nervously and with a glance toward Hermione and Ron, told them he was okay. They both nodded and left, leaving him alone with Lupin. Harry took a few small steps toward Lupin's desk.

He thought about a lot of things as he approached Lupin. _What if this is all a huge mistake. Nothing but a huge disappointment? _Harry thought. _I shouldn't do this. I should just be happy with the fact that they went to school together. I don't want to ruin this._ He thought again. _No. No I have to do this. I need to know_. And convincing himself he walked up to Lupin's desk.

Lupin looked slightly surprised as he looked up from correcting a huge stack of papers and saw Harry there. But he smiled, as if he knew Harry was going to do so. "Hello" Lupin said softly.

"Hi" Harry said quickly. He thought about the train. How Lupin had grasped his hand for a long time. How he had looked at him in the Great Hall. How he had glanced at him in the class that day. How he had asked if he was alright. How he had said that he loved Harry in the dream. How he had played with him and babysat him. How he had laughed with him and told him a story.

Harry brushed his hand through his hair nervously. Lupin smiled and then cocked his head.

"Is something bothering you, Harry?" Lupin started. "Brushing your hand through your hair like that, you look just like~" Lupin stopped abruptly as if he was about to say something he wasn't supposed to say, and his eyes grew wide. He swallowed hard, looked down at the desk quickly, then back at Harry. His expression seemed to become instantly worried, and he diverted his eyes from Harry as not to give away the words that he had almost said. It was these unsaid words that seemed to be troubling him.

Harry stood there. Lupin had almost said it. Harry was sure of what he was going to say.

"Just like my dad?" Harry offered quietly. Lupin looked shocked. He lifted his head to stare into Harry's eyes, his own eyes growing even wider. He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed as if he could not find the words, and simply starred at Harry with his mouth open.

Harry's heart was racing. Had he made a mistake. Should he not have said that? Harry swallowed hard waiting for Lupin to respond.

After several seconds Lupin managed to stand from his desk and walk slowly toward Harry. "You know?" He said softly. There was a trace of a smile in the corner of his mouth.

Harry nodded. "So its true?" He said quietly, but definitely hopefully. A thin smile spread slowly across his face.

Lupin nodded. "Yea . . .yea I knew your parents." His hoarse voice broke and his eyes filled with a sort of sadness, but Lupin blinked it away and he began to smile as well.

Harry could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He could feel the smile stretching across his face, and his cheeks were hurting. His stomach was churning in happiness, like the butterflies were back, but now it was a happy feeling.

"They were my best friends." Lupin said with the same hoarse voice. And this time his smile stretched across his face as well. The two stood there for a second, and then Harry, without even thinking, without even realizing, suddenly ran forward and hugged Lupin.

Harry embraced him tightly, his head pressing against Lupin's chest. Lupin wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and closed his eyes as the two hugged. Lupin placed a hand on the back of Harry's head, and Harry tightened his grip on Lupin.

Harry couldn't explain the urge he had to hug Lupin. He had felt he simply had to be near the one person that had had any connection to his childhood. He was so happy, and his grip was only increasing. It was as if he was holding onto Lupin as the symbol of love and compassion that he had never known, afraid that he would lose the connection if he were to let him go.

"I wanted it to be true" Harry said quickly. "I wanted it to be true so badly."

Lupin nodded. "So, you remember?" He said with surprised huff. He smiled at Harry and hugged him even more.

Harry nodded. "I had a dream the other night that I knew you. You were babysitting me when I was a little kid. And then that day on the train. I knew you looked familiar."

Lupin cleared his throat and blinked for a few times as he pulled away from Harry, his hands still on Harry's shoulders. "I'm surprised you remembered that. I wanted to tell you so badly. I really did, Harry. But I didn't want to scare you. I didn't think you'd remember. I thought it would bring more hurt than good."

Harry shook his head. "I was scarred about asking you too. I didn't want it to be not real." He smiled. "I can't believe this."

Lupin smiled hugely and before Harry knew it Lupin was hugging him again. "I'm sorry" Lupin muttered into his ear. "I'm so so sorry, Harry"

Harry shook his head as he pulled away from Lupin. "Sorry about what?" 

"Sorry that I never told you. Sorry that I never visited. Sorry that I never got you away from the Durseley's. Sorry I never contacted you." Lupin frowned. "I tried. I really tried, but . . .well, I know that's not an excuse." Lupin looked suddenly embarrassed. Almost as if he let slip something else he wasn't supposed to. He hung his head for a few seconds before looking at Harry.

Harry refuted him immediately. "Don't be sorry. I've got you now. I know now."

Lupin nodded. Harry smiled. "So what now?" Harry asked laughing.

Lupin smirked. "I don't know." He smiled.

"So . . .you did know me as a baby then" Harry smirked. Lupin nodded.

"I met you the day you were born" Lupin said proudly. Harry smiled, he had not been happier in a long time. Probably his entire life.

"So you obviously knew my parents well" Harry started. "Do you mind if I ask about them. I mean, maybe you can tell me about them. I don't really know anything about them. Every time I asked the Durseley's they wouldn't tell me anything." Harry shrugged. "But only if you want to" Harry added quickly. He may have been afraid of disappointing Lupin.

"Of course I do" said Lupin as though the worry that Lupin would not want to tell Harry about his parents was absurd, and he directed Harry to sit beside him on the step. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything." Harry said with a chuckle. "I mean, well . . .how long did you know them?"

Lupin smirked. "In time I can tell you all about them." He nodded and Harry smirked. "I met your father when I was eleven. I knew your mother then as well, but we didn't really become friends until we were both prefects. We talked and stuff . . . but we really became good friends when we were about fifteen."

Harry nodded and tried to picture what his father and mother looked like as children and teenagers. Lupin seemed to notice this and said softly, "You look exactly like your father, you know. Exactly like James." Lupin smiled and Harry could see a trace of sadness beneath his smile. He could tell that thinking about Harry's parents had made him a little melancholy, for Lupin directed his eyes toward the ground for a second before looking back at Harry. But Lupin was smiling when he looked at Harry.

"I do?" Harry asked interestedly. He had heard that he looked like his father before but hearing it from one of his father's best friends, and his favorite teacher, seemed to make it sound even more great.

Lupin nodded with a smile. "Except your eyes . . .they're just like your mother's. She was a beautiful girl, your mom. Lily was always there for me. Even when a lot of people were not." Lupin smiled at Harry. There was some hidden hurt beneath Lupin's eyes that were also reflecting a sense of deep appreciation and sympathy. Lupin looked as if he were reminiscing for a few seconds, and Harry wanted to know about what.

"What do you mean, Professor?" The word seemed too proper and impersonal. After all, Harry had just realized that this man was one of his parents' best friends. He had known Harry as a baby, babysat him, hugged him, loved him. They had just hugged a few minutes ago, and Harry was calling him Professor. Lupin seemed to think it strange as well.

"Please, Harry. Call me Remus. Or Lupin if it feels too strange for a first name basis . . .especially at Hogwarts." Lupin smiled. "Just don't let any of the other kids know" He said softly.

Harry smiled as well. "Alright, Lupin" The name sounded odd without professor in front of it, but Harry shrugged it off. "What did you mean . . .you said that my mom was there for you when other people weren't?"

Lupin looked uncomfortable. His face had turned a shade of red and he swallowed hard. Harry wondered whether he should even have had asked the question, but Lupin, noticing Harry's worries as well, shook his head. "It's just . . . complicated." Lupin said. "Some people . . .well . . .some people think they are better than others just because of the simplest things. Blood status . . . race . . . and various conditions are often used by these people to judge those lower than them. Let's just say that your mom never judged me. She never judged anyone. She understood. She treated me . . . equally." Lupin smiled.

Harry looked confused. "What do you mean? Are you a muggle-born? My mom was a muggle-born too wasn't she?" Harry asked curiously. He knew that his mother was from a muggle family. Maybe she had understood Lupin because he was from a muggle born family like she was.

Lupin shook his head. "Your mother was from a muggle family, yes. But I am not. I'm half-blood." He nodded. "I think maybe it was because your mother was judged against for being from a muggle family that she never judged me. She knew what it was like to be made fun of for something that you couldn't control."

Harry looked at Lupin quizzically. If he wasn't from a muggle family then what was it that he was made fun of for? Lupin could tell Harry was trying to think, and he said, "That story's for another day"

Harry nodded and pursed his lips together. "Okay"

Lupin shrugged. "You play Quidditch just like your dad, too. He was a great flyer. So are you."

Harry lit up. "Really? He was good? I play like him?" He got excited and couldn't help but smile. Lupin smiled as well.

"Yes" Lupin said with a chuckle. "Your like them in so many ways, Harry" Lupin turned to face Harry. "I swear, when we were on the train . . .I thought I was a thirteen year old kid again, riding on the train with James."

Lupin smiled and clapped Harry on the back. "And you're a great listener, just like your mom. Extremely well-mannered, and I can tell you didn't learn that from the Durseley's." Lupin chuckled and so did Harry.

"You want me to answer anything else, Harry?" Lupin looked to Harry. "You don't have to ask me all your questions all at once either. You can ask me whenever you want. I want you to feel comfortable doing that."

Harry nodded. "I do. Really, I just . . .I was nervous today because I didn't want to be wrong. But now . . ." Harry shrugged and let out a small laugh. "Don't be surprised if I stop by a few times a day."

Lupin chuckled too. "That'd be fine by me."

The two sat there for a few seconds before saying anything. Harry looked slightly shaky as he looked toward Lupin. He hesitated before speaking. "So . . .what happened?"

Lupin knew to what Harry was referring but he let Harry continue anyway. "The night my parents were killed."

Lupin sighed and looked at Harry. "Your parents were extremely trusting people. They loved all of their friends and could not see that sometimes people aren't who they say they are. Your parents would not see the bad in anyone . . .even when others told them so." Lupin's voice seemed to become more stern, more serious.

"Even when advised that a friend was trying to harm them . . . they wouldn't believe it. And neither did I at first. But who else could it have been?" Harry was pretty sure that Lupin wasn't not asking him, but was rather asking himself. Trying to assure himself of things he maybe was still not sure about.

Just then there was a knock on Lupin's door. The two looked at each other confused before Lupin said, "Come in."

The door swung open and in came Professor Dumbledore. "Good afternoon, Harry. Remus." Dumbledore nodded at each of them. "I can't say that I'm surprised to see the two of you together. I knew it would only be a matter of time . . .Harry, you really are a smart boy." Dumbledore smiled and Harry looked confused.

So Dumbledore knew that Lupin had known Harry. Harry didn't know why, but he found himself slightly annoyed. Why hadn't Dumbledore told him? Why was everything being kept a secret?

Harry was slightly surprised that Dumbledore had known that Lupin and his parents had been friends as well. But then again, Dumbledore knew pretty much everything. This, however, made Harry curious. What did Dumbledore know that Lupin also knew, that Harry didn't ask him yet?

"So you knew?" Harry asked slightly confused.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I knew. Mr. Lupin here was quite a remarkable student when he went here. Don't often forget students like that. As were your parents, Harry. So, naturally, I took an interest in them. All of them."

Harry turned to look at Lupin who was turning red. He looked back at Dumbledore. Lupin started to speak. "Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore . . . can I help you with anything, sir?"

"For one, you can stop calling me Professor, Remus" Dumbledore smiled. "It's quite alright to call me Albus."

Lupin nodded. "Sorry . . .it's just a bit strange, sir"

"I understand" Dumbledore smiled at him. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you about something really quick. Privately"

Lupin nodded. "Of course" He gestured to his office door. "We can talk in my office if you'd like"

"Excellent." Dumbledore nodded as he walked toward the office. "And Harry," he said as he turned around, "Good luck today" He smiled and disappeared into Lupin's office.

In all his excitement about talking to Lupin, Harry had forgotten that today was his first Quidditch practice. He smiled and said, "Thank you, sir", even though he knew that Dumbledore was already in Lupin's office.

"Well, Harry . . ." Lupin smiled at him. "We can talk later. It was great to . . .well . . .its good to have an open connection with you again. I've been waiting such a long time. I'm so glad you're here."

Harry smiled back. "You don't know how much this means to me" He said softly and he hugged Lupin quickly before he turned toward the door. "I'll see you later" He called.

Lupin nodded. "Thanks for stopping by"

Harry opened the door, stepped into the hallway, and turned to face Lupin again. "Thanks for being here" He said softly and with another smile and a wave from Lupin Harry closed the door and made his way to the Gryffindor common room. He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione.


	5. A Father Figure

_**Thank you for all the reviews! Please continue to read/review, I love to read what you guys think! Thanks!**_

Harry hurried back to the Gryffindor common room. He was shaking with excitement after his conversation with Lupin. He wondered what else Lupin could tell him about how he had known his parents, and how he had known him, Harry. He could tell him about what had happened. And then Harry found himself curious about what more Lupin would have said if Dumbledore hadn't arrived. He had been talking about a friend who had betrayed them. But who? And why? And what was Dumbledore talking to him about. But Harry shook this all aside. He could ask Lupin all these questions later. And that thought made him so happy. He spat the password at the Fat Lady quickly with a grin stretching across his entire face. He stumbled into the passageway and half ran half jumped with joy over to Ron and Hermione who were sitting on a couch by the fire place doing homework.

"I talked to him!" Harry shouted as he approached his friends. Ron and Hermione turned around quickly, and seeing Harry they stood up. Harry could barely contain his excitement, his body was shaking, and his smile was stretching even bigger.

"What did he say? Did he know you? Did he know your parents?" Ron shouted just as loud as Harry. Both he and Hermione leaned closer in anxious arrival of Harry's answer.

Harry couldn't find the words quick enough, but nodding his head up and down several times very quickly seemed to say what he wanted to. "Yea!" He finally blurted. "He knew them! He knew me!" Harry was happier than he had been in a long time, and he could not contain his excitement. He was glad to see that Ron and Hermione were smiling back greatly just as well.

"That's great, Harry!" Hermione said as she hugged him tightly. "Wonderful!"

"Yea! Yea!" Harry shouted. "I was so nervous to talk to him about it, and all this time, he's been nervous to tell me too!"

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "See, I told you you should ask him, and look now! Nice job, Harry! That's great!"

"Thank you!" Harry said cheerfuilly as he plopped down in the couch. He sighed out happily. "I can't believe this. I mean-" He stopped short, then started again. "I mean, I had a dream about this, but I . . .I never . . .I didn't think it was actually true!"

Ron and Hermione smiled at him. "What are you going to do now, Harry?" Hermione asked him. "Did you ask him anything about your parents? Did he tell you anything?"

Harry shrugged. "My parents! He said he was their best friend!" He shouted happily. "Their best friend!" He giggled. "I can't believe this!"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, smiled, and then looked back to Harry. "We're happy for you, Harry! You deserve this!" Ron said with a smirk.

"Yea, Harry. We're so glad you have someone . . . a connection to your parents. It's great, really it is."

Harry nodded. "Yea, I still can't believe it. I mean one minute we're on the train and, well, he looked familiar but . . .but this? I never expected this. But this is so much better!" Harry giggled and so did Ron and Hermione.

"I can't wait to talk to him . . .really talk to him. We only talked for a few minutes before Dumbledore came in`" Harry said

"Dumbledore!" said Ron surprised. "Wait- Dumbledore knows? He knows that you know that you knew Lupin?"

"What?" Hermione said with a glance to Harry. "What did you just try to say?" She laughed and so did Harry.

"Oh shut up!" Ron said. "You know what I meant. Dumbledore knows that you are _aware_ that you used to know Lupin?" Ron glared at Hermione. "Better?"

"Much" She laughed.

"Yea" Harry said with confused eyes. "Why? What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know. Nothing." Ron said, "I just . . .I don't know . . .I figured Dumbledore wouldn't exactly be thrilled to know that you have such a personal connection with a teacher. Bias, isn't it?"

"Oh come on, Ron" Hermione said gesturing her hands. "It's Dumbledore. He's all for the personal relationships. Harry's up in his office five times a week talking to him. He doesn't mind, he rather encourages it if you ask me." Hermione said.

"Yea, you're right" Ron said. "And I don't have a problem with it, I'm all for it too. But it just seems to me that maybe Fudge will have a problem with it. That guy's always looking for trouble!"

Harry and Hermione nodded. "Yea, you're right" Harry said with a sigh. "But if nobody tells him, then he won't know."

"Right" said Ron. "And the only people that know are you, Dumbledore, Hermione, me, and Lupin . . .obviousily"

Harry nodded. "Right"

"Well, then I think we're all set" Hermione said. "None of us are going to rat you guys out."

"Your secret's safe with us" Ron smiled.

Harry hadn't even thought about that until Ron mentioned something. Now that he knew Lupin had known him as a child, would that cause issues. He really liked Lupin, and he wanted to get to know him more, but he definitely didn't want Lupin to get in trouble because of him.

Hermione seemed to notice the worried look on Harry's face. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Harry nodded. "Yea, I hope so."

Ron, looking disappointed that he had made Harry look so worried decided to change the subject. "So, your parents? Did Lupin tell you anything about them?"

Harry smiled. "Yea! He said I look just like my dad. And I know I've heard that before, but him saying it, it was just different." Harry smiled. "And he said I have my mom's eyes."

Hermione smiled. "What else? Tell us everything that he said!"

"He hugged me . . .well I actually kinda sprang on him. I was just so exictied. But then we were talking and he hugged me." Harry thought maybe it sounded silly, that he was happy to be hugged by Lupin, but he hadn't actually gotten a lot of warm comfy hugs from the Durseleys, and he was kind of deprived of affection. The hugs meant a lot to him. The only other people who hugged him were Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

"You guys hugged? He hugged you? Ohhh!" Hermione made an excited high itched sound, and Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry nodded. "Yea! And he said that my parents were his best friends and that my mom was there for him at a time when not a lot of other people were." Harry thought curiously about how Lupin had said his mom had never judged him, and Harry wondered what Lupin was referring to.

"And then he said something about how my mom never judged him because she knew what it was like to be different and made fun of for something that you can't control." Harry said.

"Well, you mom was a muggle born, maybe Lupin is too?" Hermione suggested hopefully.

Harry shook his head. "No, that's what I thought too, but I asked him and he said he's half-blood."

Ron and Hermione looked to be pondering this for a few seconds. "I wonder what he's talking about then." Ron said.

Harry shrugged. "Me too"

Hermione said, "We can figure that out later, what else did he say?"

Harry continued. "He said that I play Quidditch like my dad, and that I'm a good flyer!" Harry said, and Hermione and Ron smiled.

"And then I asked him what happened to my parents" Harry said and Ron and Hermione seemed to lean forward, clearly interested.

"Well, what did he say?" asked Ron.

"He said that my parents were extremely trusting people and that they wouldn't believe anything bad about a friend even when people were warning them about it. He said that he didn't believe it either, but then he said, 'who else could it be', but it wasn't as if he was asking me. It was like he was talking to himself." Harry said.

"Weird." said Ron. "Probably trying to figure it out for himself still. I mean, it was his best friends. He's probably still confused."

"And devastated" Hermione added.

Harry nodded. "Yea, he seemed kinda sad when he was talking about them, but then he was happy again when talking to me. I don't blame him."

"But that's all he said . . .he didn't say who the traitor was?" Ron asked.

"No, Dumbledore came in right before he told me." Harry said.

"What do you think Dumbledore's talking to him about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know" Harry shrugged.

"Well, its obvious!" Ron shouted.

"What?" said Harry and Hermione.

"Harry!" said Ron, as if it were obvious. Harry and Hermione looked to each other as if Ron was crazy and then laughed.

"You don't think so?" Ron said, "It makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, he shows up right before Lupin tells Harry who it was that betrayed his parents, and he knows that Harry and Lupin are aware that they knew each other. It's almost as if he was expecting them to figure it out. So, he's probably talking to him about Harry!"

Harry and Hermione looked to each other as if that was actually a plausible idea. Hermione shrugged. "you might be right, Ron" She said in an odd voice.

"It happens occasionally" He said defensively, and the three laughed.

But that got Harry thinking. Maybe Dumbledore was talking to Lupin about him. But what about? Maybe he was telling him not to tell him certain things? Maybe he was seeing what Lupin already told him? Harry didn't know, but he did know that he wanted to know what Dumbledore's conversation with Lupin had been about. Maybe he'd ask Lupin next time he visited him. Unless Dumbledore told Lupin not to say anything of it.

Ron caught Harry's curious look and after meeting Hermione's eyes, tried to change the subject. "So when are you planning on meeting Lupin again?"

Harry was still thinking about what it was that Dumbledore had talked to Lupin about. And after several seconds of Ron and Hermione looking at him expectantly, he realized they must have asked him something.

"Sorry, what?" He said distractedly.

"When are you going to see him again?" Ron repeated.

Harry shrugged. "We didn't really set a time and a place" He said airily. "He just said I could drop by whenever I wanted."

Ron grinned. "That's so cool! Just drop by Lupin's room . . .have some tea . . .talk about Quidditch and what not."

Harry smiled. Ron was right. He could go to Lupin and just talk. Simply talk. It didn't have to be about anything in particular. Anything. He could just go there and talk to him, and Harry knew he would understand, and he knew that he would listen. Harry smiled at the idea. He had never had an adult like that in his life before, and adult that actually _wanted_ to get to know him and to help him, unless he counted Dumbledore.

"Yea, I guess I can" Harry smiled. "It'll be nice, talking to someone who understands me for a change."

"Umm, hello? What are we?" Ron gestured to himself and Hermione before giving Harry and somewhat hurt look.

Hermione sighed. "Of course he knows we're there for him, Ron! He just means that now he has an adult whose there for him too. If you remember correctly, his Aunt and Uncle aren't all that pleasant."

Harry smiled. "Exactly. I know you guys have always been there for me, and have always understood me, but now . . .I have Lupin too. And it just feels . . ." Harry smiled and his voice drifted off.

Ron nodded. "I know, mate"

And for the first time, Harry really considered what having Lupin in his life would mean. He could go and talk to him about anything. He could find solace in him, ask him questions that nobody else was willing to answer. He would be able to go to him for comfort and reassurance. He would be able to confide in him, and ask advice. He would have an adult who actually loved him and cared for him and looked out for him. He would have a connection to his parents. He would finally have something that he had been craving for many years. A father figure.


	6. A Good Man

_**Thank you for the reviews! Please keep reviewing, it really keeps me motivated to write! Thanks! Sorry this chapter is kind of short.**_

Dumbledore sat down in the chair opposite Professor Lupin's desk. He looked around the room at all the Defense Against the Dark Arts books and lesson plans that were neatly filed in a bookcase beside the desk, and couldn't help but let out a chuckle. 'This is so Remus', the old man thought to himself, thinking about how studious a child Remus Lupin had been during his tenure at Hogwarts, and how he always seemed to have a book in hand.

A few seconds later, Lupin walked in with a smile. "Sorry, sir" He said as he approached his desk and sat down. "I was just saying bye to Harry."

Dumbledore smiled. "It's quite alright." He looked into Remus' face and the young man he had once known in years previous, seemed to shine through the scarred and tired face, the shabby clothes and grey hair. Lupin looked younger than he had been in years.

"Would you like some tea, sir?" Lupin started as he got up and reached for the kettle and started filling it with water using his wand.

"I'd love some, thank you." Dumbledore nodded. "And it's Albus, please Remus." Dumbledore smiled.

Lupin smiled as well. "Right, sir. Ughhh-" Lupin stopped for a few seconds and then continued. "Albus." Lupin said in an odd voice. Dumbledore smirked.

"I have something that I wish to talk to you about." Dumbledore started as Lupin handed him his tea. Dumbledore placed it on the desk in front of him, looked at it, and then looked to Lupin.

"Okay, sure, anything. What is it?" Lupin asked as he placed his own tea on the desk in front of him. He looked to the old man who wore an odd expression he wasn't sure he had seen on his face before. Dumbledore's lips were tight, and his eyes looked more serious than Lupin had seen them in a while.

"It's about Harry." Dumbledore said softly, and Lupin straightened up.

"If this is about our personal relationship, don't blame him, blame me –"

"Remus . . ."

" ~ I was the one that told him I had known him and his parents, he asked me and I told him I –"

"Remus . . ."

"- wasn't going to keep it from him any longer. He deserves to know. So if anyone is going to get in trouble it should be me. But I can't-"

"Remus . . ."

"- promise you that I can stop seeing him, because I am finally able to care for him, and that is my intention. I missed him so much, I'm not about to walk away." Lupin finished defensively and looked to Dumbledore with wide eyes.

"Remus." Dumbledore smiled. "I'm not here to get you in trouble for your relationship with Harry. I'm not here to tell you that you can not hang out with each other anymore."

Remus scrunched his eyes in confusion and suddenly felt bad for going off on Dumbledore and being so defensive. "Oh, sorry, I just thought . . ."

"No, no. No worries." Dumbledore waved him away. "I expected you to act in such a way, and I find it honestly admirable." Dumbledore smiled. "In such a short time you have taken on the role of standing up for Harry. You obviously care about him a great lot. It is quite clear."

"I do, sir. Ughhh . . . Albus. I really do." Lupin smiled shyly and shrugged.

"I think you are the perfect role model for Harry. He really needs someone he can go to, someone to talk to about whatever it may be that he needs advice in. And for a long time he didn't have anyone. Now that role falls to you." Dumbledore looked to Lupin with sparkling eyes. "It's your job now, and if I thought you would let him down, and if I believed you would break his heart, I would not let him become attached to you, because this boy has had too much heartbreak for a child of thirteen, and I care too much about him to let that happen. But I know that you will not disappoint him. I know he can look to you, and you will always be there. I know that you will make a really, truly excellent father figure to Harry, and I trust you, Remus. You're a good man."

Lupin opened his mouth to say something, but could not find words appreciable enough to say. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him before, nobody had ever had such confidence in him or such trust. Well, except for Lily and James and . . .Sirius. Lupin shuddered at the thought of the betraying bastard, and directed his thoughts back to what Dumbledore had said. It meant a lot to him, especially coming from Dumbledore. Lupin smiled.

"Thank you." Lupin said softly. "That means so much coming from you, sir."

Dumbledore decided not to call Lupin out on calling him 'sir', and instead smiled at him. "Well, I meant everything that I said. You are a great guy, despite whatever anyone else may say." Dumbledore smiled sadly, and Lupin knew the people to whom he was referring.

Lupin nodded. "Thank you."

"But what I did come here to tell you," Dumbledore started, ", has to do with Harry, and it has to do with Sirius Black."

Lupin felt has jaw clench tight and his hands balled up into fists. His heart was pounding fast and his eyes suddenly became hard and furious. He sighed. "What about him" He said in a tone that suggested he was trying very hard not to shout.

Dumbledore noticed the frustration that Lupin felt as soon as Sirius Black's name was mentioned, and he felt bad for the young man. Remus Lupin had lost his three best friends in one night at the hands of the betrayal of his fourth. Dumbledore sighed sadly.

"Well, as you know, he has escaped from Azkaban." Dumbledore looked for any clue in Lupin's face that might suggest him standing up and throwing a chair across the room, but Dumbledore knew that Lupin wasn't the type to do something like that. And he noticed that Lupin's emotions seemed restrained.

Lupin nodded quickly one time. Dumbledore continued.

"Well, it is under my impression that he is coming after Harry." Dumbledore said.

Lupin straightened up. His eyes focused on Dumbledore. His face contorted in confusion and anger. "What?"

"I'm afraid he is coming after the boy, to finish him off for Voldemort." Dumbledore said softly.

"Well, I can assure you that as long as I am around Harry, Sirius Black" Lupin paused, even saying the name of the man he thought was once his best friend seemed to cause him a great amount of anger. "Black won't get anywhere near Harry. I will kill him before I let that happen."

"Now, Remus, I don't want you killing anyone-"

"He is the reason why Lily and James were killed! He betrayed them like they were nothing! And he killed Peter!"

"I know." Dumbledore said softly. "But killing him will not change any of that"

Lupin looked as if he were about to say something, but Dumbeldore cut him off.

"Do you want Harry to lose the only other person he has. The only other person who loves him. The only other person to whom he feels affection? If you kill Black, you could end up in Azkaban. Wanted or not, killing Black is not the proper way to subdue him."

Lupin thought about that for a second. He sighed. "I guess your right."

"Thank you." Dumbeldore said. "So what I came here to tell you, Remus, was that I do not want you telling Harry about Sirius Black."

Lupin looked to Dumbledore confused. "Sir, he's going to find out that Black's after him. Shouldn't it be better if we tell him ourselves, so that he is prepared?"

"Oh, I'm sure the boy has already figured out that Black is after him, if someone has not already told him." Dumbledore said. "But what I'm worried about is him finding out about Black's relationship with his parents. And with you. I know Harry well enough to know that if he knew that Black had been his parent's best friend and that he betrayed them, Harry would go after him."

Lupin smiled slightly at the idea of Harry taking matters into his own hands. Just like James. But then he realized that this was not the time to reminisce about how similar Harry and James were. If Harry went looking for Black on his own, that would be extremely dangerous, and Harry would be in danger of being killed. Lupin looked back to Dumbledore.

"So you don't want me to tell him about how Lily and James and I were friends with Black?" Lupin asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly. For now at least, until Black is back in Azkaban. Harry is a very brave boy, sometimes that gets him into trouble. He would have no problem looking for Black on his own if he found out about the relationship he shared with his mother and father. I don't want that for him."

Lupin nodded. "I understand."

"Thank you." Dumbledore nodded. "You can feel free to tell him anything he wants to know about his parents and yourself, but just do not mention Sirius Black."

Lupin nodded again. "No problem." Lupin had been trying to avoid thoughts about Sirius Black for the past twelve years. He hated Black and he hated to talk about Black with anyone. It just hurt too much.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and Lupin stood up as well. The two shook hands. "Thank you, Remus" Dumbledore said as he walked toward the door. Lupin followed.

"Anything for Harry, sir" Lupin said as he opened the door for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled. He knew that Lupin really did care about Harry, and was proud that Remus was taking such good consideration of the boy.

"I know" Dumbledore said softly. "Harry is a great young man who deserves the best. I feel comfortable in knowing that you will be there for him."

"Yes, sir." Lupin nodded. "I only wish that I could have been there for him the last twelve years." Lupin said a little sadly.

"Well, you are here for him now." Dumbledore said. "Harry is luck to have you."

Lupin shook his head. "I'm lucky to have _him_."


	7. He Didn't Tell Me

_**Thank you for all the reviews! Please continue to read, thanks!**_

Harry woke up the next morning happier than he had been in a while. He had had another dream that night. It was similar to the other one he had had a few nights previously. It was about Lupin. His parents were there as well. It was just like the other dream, only this time Harry knew it was true. He smiled and his heart fluttered. He got out of bed quickly and dressed, never stopping smiling. He just felt so happy. So genuinely happy. He had never felt like that before in his life. It was a new feeling, a great feeling, and Harry loved it.

"Good morning!" Harry said cheerfully to Ron, who was now climbing out of bed as well. Ron yawned, stretched, and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He was not as nearly as enthusiastic as Harry.

Ron nodded in Harry's direction. Yawned again, and finally stood up and walked toward his trunk to pull out his robes. He put them on slowly, still not fully awake. After dressing he looked at Harry who was still smiling, and Ron smiled too.

"You're in a good mood." He smiled as he and Harry walked down to the common room to meet Hermione.

Harry nodded . "Yea" He walked down the stairs, said good morning to a few other kids and smiled when he saw Hermione.

"Glad to see that your still in a jolly mood." Hermione giggled as she surveyed the smiling and happy Harry.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked her as they started to walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, we do have double potions first thing this morning." She said.

Ron groaned. But Harry merely shook his head. Not even two hours with Professor Snape was going to rid him of this happy feeling.

"Yea." Harry shrugged.

Ron looked to him as if he did something appalling, Hermione merely laughed. It was a few more minutes until they reached the Great Hall, where they sat next to Ginny and Neville and ate breakfast.

Harry found himself looking up to the teacher's table before he could really control himself. He was glad when he saw Lupin in conversation with Hagrid. Harry smiled and settled down to his breakfast.

They talked about there lessons as they ate. "I mean," said Ron, "I don't see why we need to have double of any lesson, to be honest. But potions? No, that's just uncalled for." He said grumpily as he ate some more toast.

"I don't know, I think it comes in useful sometimes," Hermione started and Ron shot her a look.. "No . . .no . . .not the Snape part, obviously, but . . .but double lessons. I mean, sometimes there just isn't enough time to teach it in one hour, you know? And after all, our OWLS will be here before we know it." Said Hermione as she took a bit of bacon.

Ron looked to Harry for help, but Harry merely smiled. Ron looked to Hermione, mouth agape, as if she were crazy. "OWLS are in two years, Hermione!"

Hermione nodded. "I know!" She said as if Ron had just confirmed her point. "We should have been studying ages ago."

Ron shook his head, clearly flustered with Hermione. Harry smirked at Hermione's typical behavior, and Ron's typical response.

The three finished breakfast a few minutes later and made their way toward Snape's classroom. Harry made sure that they went out the exit closest to the teacher's table on their way out, and as he passed by he glanced at Lupin. He thought he saw Lupin turn slightly toward him and give him a quick smile and nod before turning back to Hagrid. Harry smiled, and ran forward to catch up to Hermione and Ron whom he assumed were ahead of him. Still looking at Lupin, he bumped into Ron's back..

"Oh, sorry, I . . ." Harry stammered.

"Was looking at Lupin, yea we know." Ron said with a smile and a glance to Hermione.

Harry was going to refute them, but he didn't know why he should. They knew about his and Lupin's relationship already. Harry nodded. "Yea," he said a little shamefully.

"Oh, Harry, it's quite alright." Hermione said as the three started walking again. "It's good, actually. Great." She smiled and Harry looked to her. "You finally have an adult in your life who cares about you . . .it's great." She was happy that something was finally going right for Harry.

Harry nodded and the three made there way toward the potions dungeons. They walked in together and sat at a table in the middle of the room. Snape was leering at them as they walked in. Harry decided to pay him no attention.

They unloaded all the things they would need for the potions lesson out of their bags and then placed their bags on the floor. They talked to one another before Snape started to speak.

"Everyone be quiet." Snape said, he was looking at Harry. "Today you will be making a rather difficult potion. Not difficult however, if you read the homework last night on chapters four through eight, and paid attention in class yesterday."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "But, sir," she started but Snape cut her off.

"You will raise your hand if you have something to say, Miss Granger." He said coldly.

Rolling her eyes, and with a glance to Harry and Ron, Hermione stuck her hand in the air. Snape however, avoided her.

"The directions for the potion are on the board behind me. I expect you to work individually." He said, looking back at Hermione and then to Neville.

Hermione raised her hand further in the air and was fidgeting in her seat.

"What?" Snape snapped.

"Sir, you only told us to read chapter four last night. Not four through eight, how are we supposed-"

"So you're telling me that you didn't read ahead? Wow, the little know it all is slacking off." Snape smirked.

"Well, actually," Hermione's face was turning red and she was stuttering, "I did. But, it's not fair for every one-"

"Be quiet!" Snape said. "Do not tell me how to run my class. Now begin your potions! It will take all of the two hours so you better hurry up."

Hermione looking frustrated turned to Ron and Harry. She sighed, "Snape is so . . .how does he expect . . .this isn't fair."

Ron and Harry were shaking their heads. They had long ago given up hope of Snape ever being 'fair.' The started to read the directions on the potion board, and realized they didn't know what half of the instructions meant. For once they had actually done their homework, and it hadn't paid off because Snape, like usual, was unreasonable.

Hermione was already well under way with her potion, so she started hissing instructions in Ron and Harry's ear as she cut up certain ingredients. Snape looked to them quickly and watched their table for the rest of class so that Hermione could no longer risk whispering instructions to them.

Without Hermione's help, Harry had no idea what to do with what ingredients. He finally raised his hand and Snape came over slowly.

"What, Potter?" Snape said bitterly.

Harry tried to ignore the cold look Snape was giving him, and not give him one himself. 'That'll only get us in more trouble' Harry thought.

"Sir," Harry said, and almost cringed at calling Snape such, "I don't see how you expect us to do this. We only read chapter four, we don't –"

"That is not my problem, Potter." Snape sneered. "Just because you are Lupin's favorite, does not give you superiority in every other class!" Snape said.

Harry's heart rate sped up. Snape knew about his and Lupin's friendship? How? Who told him? How did he knew that he had spent time with Lupin? Harry looked to Ron and Hermione with wide eyes, and they looked to him with the same.

"I . . .ugh . . ." Harry stammered.

"Do not expect to be treated like a king here." Snape said coldy. "I'm not Lupin" Snape added bitterly, his face contorting with disgust. He looked at Harry for a long time before finally walking away.

Harry looked to Ron and Hermione. "What?" He whispered to them, and they both shrugged, shaking their heads.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor!" Snape said to the class, "some people seem to think that they deserve better treatment than the rest. Famous Mr. Potter is not used to not being treated like a normal person" Snape sneered. The Slytherin's laughed. Harry merely shook his head and glared at Snape. So much for not letting him ruin his good mood.

By the end of class Hermione was the only one who had managed to finish the potion, and instead of rewarding Gryffindor, he took more points away. Slytherin however, who had not managed to finish a single potion, did not lose any.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down the hallway toward Charms, they talked furiously about Snape.

"He is so, unreasonable!" Hermione said waving her hands. "Ughh" She sighed, clearly aggravated.

"Never mind that!" Ron looked to her as if she were crazy. "How does he know about Lupin and Harry?"

Ron and Hermione looked to Harry who was being extremely quiet. He was starring down at the floor, and after a little while longer, he looked toward them. "It's my fault." He sad sadly.

"You're fault? What's your fault?" Ron asked.

"Lupin." Harry said, "He's going to get in trouble. It's all my fault." He shrugged.

"No, no." Hermione said. "If it's anyone's fault, it'll be Snape's!" Hermione said. "He's the one who is always determined to get everyone else in trouble. Don't worry about it Harry, you deserve to talk with Lupin and to get to know him. You deserve to have that friendship, and if Snape doesn't like it . . . well that's too bad, because Dumbledore approves!"

Harry nodded. He did feel slightly better. Dumbledore did approve. So who would Snape go to? Harry didn't think he'd go through all the trouble of meeting up with Fudge himself, just for Harry. But, Snape was surprising sometimes.

Harry nodded. "Yea, you're right. I just hope that he keeps it to himself."

"And what if he didn't?" Hermione asked. "I don't see what the problem would be anyways. So what, you have a friendship with a teacher. Big deal. I'm sure the Ministry has got a lot more serious things to worry about, and anyways, it's not illegal. You are allowed to become friends with teachers." Hermione said defensively. Harry smiled. Hermione had definitely made his worries diminish.

But something Hermione had said made him slightly worried. 'Serious . . .' Harry thought to himself. "Sirius. Sirius Black." Harry said.

Ron almost stopped in the hallway. "What?"

Harry nodded. "Remember what I told you on the train . . ." Harry remembered how he had told Ron and Hermione about how he had overhead Ron's parents talking about Sirius Black and how he wanted to kill Harry and had escaped from Azkaban to do it.

"Harry are you worried about that . . . I mean, yes, you have a right to be scarred, but Dumbledore . . ." Hermione spoke.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not scarred. I'm confused. Why does he want to come after me?"

Ron shrugged. "He's mental. Spent too much time in Azkaban."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I figure you have to be pretty sane to be able to escape that place." Hermione nodded. "I agree." She said.

"I just, I don't know . . .I feel like it's something . . . more." Harry said softly.

"It could be" Hermione said, "but don't worry about that now, Harry. I'm sure Dumbledore's gotten everything under control. If there was something you needed to know, I'm sure he would tell you." She smiled at him, but Harry didn't feel completely reassured.

Harry shook his head. "But the thing is, he _didn't_ tell me about Black.. I only know he's after me because I heard your parents talking about it." Harry said to Ron. "He can't have known that I heard them, could he? So he is probably under the assumption that I do not know that Black has escaped for . . .well, me. And he hasn't seen any reason in telling me that? And I think that's a pretty important thing to tell me." Harry said with a look to Hermione. She shrank down a bit, and nodded.

"I guess your right Harry." Hermione said softly as they approached the door to the Charms class. "Unless he did know that you knew."

"But how could he know that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, mate." Ron cocked his head. "Dumbledore seems to know a lot about everything." Ron smiled and the three walked into the Charms class.

_**Please review!**_


	8. First Name Basis

_**Thank again for all the reviews! Please continue to read!**_

It had been a few days since Snape's outburst at Harry in his class, and Harry was no longer worried about any type of consequences that may develop due to the fact that Snape knew about his and Lupin's friendship. However, Hermione thought it would be a good idea for Harry to tell Lupin about what Snape had said to him, and after protests of not wanting to sound like he was completely incapable of taking any type of criticism and looking weak, Harry finally agreed to talk to Lupin about it, just to make Hermione stop talking about it. But there was something that _was_ bothering him still. Sirius Black. Sirius Black and why Dumbledore had failed to tell him about him.

"Did you talk to Lupin yet?" Hermione asked as Harry entered the common room and sat next to her and Ron on the couch.

Harry shrugged. "About what?" Of course he knew what Hermione was referring to, but he decided to pretend he didn't.

Hermione stared at him and Ron chuckled. "What do you mean? Snape of course. Snape and how mean he is to you!"

"Oh right that." Harry said looking at Ron and smiling at him. "Well Lupin's been really busy." Harry tried to explain. "I didn't want to bother him. He must have a lot going on and stuff."

Hermione sighed. "Harry. He cares about you. He really, really, really cares about you. Believe me, it's obvious that he wouldn't mind talking to you. He would probably love it. I mean, you guys haven't really talked since you found out he was your parents' friend, right?"

Harry nodded. That was true. He and Lupin had talked in class obviously, and they had said their good mornings and good nights to one another at breakfast and dinner when they saw each other, but Harry had not yet had another private conversation with him. Harry really wanted to, he did, but he didn't want Lupin to get in trouble, and he didn't want to burden him when it seemed as if he had a lot going on. The last few days Lupin had been looking even sicker than usual, and the dark circles under his eyes were becoming yet darker. Harry thought there was also some more gray in his hair. But then Harry thought about how Lupin said he would love for him to come visit and talk with him, and he decided he'd visit him later that night.

"Your right. I think I'll go see him this evening." Harry said with a grin. "He just seems so tired all the time."

"Well, I'm sure a visit from you would really make him happy, Harry." Hermione said. "And, you can talk to him about Snape and how rude he is to you. Maybe he can do something about it."

Harry smirked. "That's not his problem, Hermione. And besides. If I go to Lupin and complain about Snape, then that only proves Snape's point, doesn't it. I don't want to give him that satisfaction."

Ron nodded. "Makes sense to me." Hermione just glared at him as if he had said something gross.

"And besides," Harry said, "I learned a while ago that Snape's rude and to not expect anything less than abuse from him. It really doesn't bother me that much anymore."

Ron nodded. "I agree." He said with a smirk. "Snape's terrible to everyone. Trying to fix it would only make it worse."

Hermione sighed in reluctance but finally said. "Alright."

Harry thought for a moment about how he had been thinking about Sirius Black and why Dumbledore had not told him about the motives behind his escape. Ron, sensing that Harry was definitely thinking about something else said, "What are you thinking?"

Harry looked up quickly. He shouldn't have been surprised by Ron's ability to know when something was bothering him. After all they had been friends for two years and Ron had become pretty good at that sort of stuff.

"I just . . ." Harry paused for a second, and then decided to tell them. They were his best friends. "I was just thinking about Sirius and Dumbledore, and why he didn't tell me."

Ron pursed his lips together and Hermione frowned. "Harry, we've already been over this" she said softly.

Harry shook his head. "I know. But, it still . . .I just feel . . .there's something that he isn't telling me. There's something that he doesn't want me to know."

"Maybe he didn't tell you that Black escaped for you, because he didn't want you to know. He didn't want you to worry." Ron shrugged.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. I mean, maybe, but, I still think there's something else." For some reason Harry felt like Dumbledore was hiding something from him. He couldn't explain it, but he felt as if Dumbledore wasn't telling him everything he should know.

Hermione nodded. "Well, if you feel like that then maybe you should talk to Dumbledore."

Harry cocked his head. "Yea, maybe." He looked to Ron and Hermione quickly. "I'm going to go then. Talk to Dumbledore" He had an idea. He definitely wanted to talk to someone. But he wasn't going to go to Dumbledore's.

"Alright, Harry." Hermione smiled. "I think that's a good idea."

Ron didn't say anything but the little smile and the look he gave Harry told him that Ron knew he was going to go see Lupin. With a nod and a smile to Ron, Harry left the common room.

Last year he definitely would have gone to Dumbledore's. Dumbledore was always willing to listen to Harry, no matter how outlandish and obscene the things Harry went to talk to him about, and for a while he had been the only one that Harry could talk to about that stuff. Dumbledore was the only one who had genuinely cared for Harry, but now there was someone else too. Someone who Harry craved to know more about and develop a closer friendship. Someone who had known him since he was a baby. Someone that had known his parents. So, Harry set off for Lupin's.

He walked the flights of stairs and arrived at Lupin's room in a few minutes. He walked in and across the room and up the stairs to Lupin's office. Harry knocked a few times and waited for a response.

"Come in" Came the hoarse and calm voice of Lupin's that seemed to soothe Harry, and with a smile, Harry walked in.

"Harry," Lupin said, his eyes widening and starting to smile. He stood up from his desk and motioned toward the chairs in front of it. "How are you? Are you alright?" He asked, a sense of concern clearly present in his voice. He cocked his head to look at Harry and studied the boy with his kind and compassionate eyes.

Harry simply smiled. "Yea, I'm good. I just wanted to stop by. I hope that's alright." A few days ago Harry would have felt slightly shy dropping by and talking with Lupin. But now he felt comfortable. He felt like it was normal, and he really liked it.

"Of course" Lupin smiled and Harry sat down in the chair opposite him. Lupin sat back down and simply looked at Harry.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Lupin asked after a few seconds. Harry shrugged and bent his head, avoiding eye contact, and Lupin seemed to pick up on the idea that he was nervous and reluctant with whatever it was that he wanted to talk about.

"You can tell me anything, Harry." Lupin said in a soft and sincere voice, and the look in his eyes told Harry that he could believe him. Harry nodded.

"I know. Thank you . . .I . . .Something's been bothering me for a little while now." Harry explained and Lupin watched him.

"Since the day that Dumbledore talked with you." Harry said.

Lupin looked at him quizzically. "Okay, what about?"

"Sirius Black." Harry said softly, and Harry thought that he may have saw Lupin's eyes flicker something he had not seen in them before before he closed them tightly for a few seconds.

"What about him?" Lupin asked, his voice slightly low. He cleared his throat and Harry thought he saw whatever it was that flickered over his eyes do so again. What was it? Anger? Frustration? Sadness? Harry couldn't quite tell.

"I was just wondering . . .why . . .well," Harry thought for a second, " why did no one tell me that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to kill me."

Lupin's eyes widened again. "How do you know that, Harry?" Lupin asked, his voice restored to normal, the usual concern and compassionateness within his speaking. Dumbledore was right, Harry did know that Black had escaped to try to murder Harry.

Harry half smirked half sighed. "It's true isn't it?" Harry was sure that Lupin, of all people, would tell him the truth.

"Harry . . .Sirius Black is . . ." Lupin stopped, and it looked to Harry that he was trying to regain himself before continuing, and when he did, his voice was much harsher than before. "Sirius Black is a horrible, selfish, deceiving, crazy, man."

"But . . .he's after me, isn't he?" Harry asked.

Lupin sighed. "That is one of Dumbledore's theories, yes. It's no use keeping it from you now. You clearly already know, but how?"

Harry half smiled. "I well, kind of overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about it." Harry was surprised and slightly relieved that Lupin didn't look mad that Harry had been eavesdropping on Ron's parents.

Lupin smiled and nodded a few times. "You're remarkably like your father, Harry. Sneaking around and eavesdropping" Lupin chuckled at some memory and looked back to Harry with some sort of longing and sadness. "Just like James" And Harry wasn't exactly sure who Lupin was seeing right then, thirteen year old Harry or his thirteen year old best friend James. Harry smiled anyway. He took it as a compliment.

"Thanks." Harry said softly. A new curiosity and want to ask Lupin about his parents was coming over him again. But he still wanted to know about Sirius Black and why Dumbledore hadn't told him about him.

Lupin looked to him for a few more seconds before finally breaking eyes contact. He sighed and his smile faded.

"But, the question I really wanted to ask you . . ." Harry started, "why is Sirius Black coming after me?"

Lupin looked at Harry for a few seconds. "I don't think I'm the right person to tell you that, Harry. I'm sorry." And the look on Harry's face told him that he was. Lupin thought of what Dumbledore had said and had to bite his tongue to not tell Harry the truth.

"But," Harry said suddenly feeling a little disappointed that the only person he thought would tell him the truth was not giving him any more information than he already knew, "you're the only one I can talk to. I can't even ask Dumbledore. He probably wouldn't tell me anyway." Harry muttered to himself.

"What makes you think that?" Lupin asked calmly.

"He didn't tell me about Sirius Black in the first place!" Harry explained. "Dumbledore obviously didn't think I deserved to know."

"I'm sure Dumbledore had his reasons, Harry. And they are not that you didn't deserve to know." Lupin said. Lupin looked at Harry and saw the hurt in his face. Lupin wanted to tell him the truth, he wanted to explain to Harry why everyone was keeping Sirius Black such a secret from him, but he knew that Harry would only get himself in trouble if he did. So, biting his tongue, Lupin swallowed hard.

Harry thought for a second about asking Lupin to tell him again, but thought that he might sound desperate. Lupin must have realized what Harry was thinking because he said, "Believe me Harry, I really would like to tell you. But I can promise you that when Dumbledore thinks it is right, you will know"

Harry tried to smile. "I know. But it just feels like . . .like my whole life has been nothing but a secret." Harry glanced at Lupin and saw an apologetic look in his eyes. "A secret that everyone knows but me. First, I was lied to about how and why my parents were killed. Then, I don't even know I'm a wizard. And now some murderous killer is after me, and nobody will tell me why." Harry's voice broke and he looked quickly away from Lupin.

Lupin saw tears welling in Harry's eyes but he knew Harry would be embarrassed if he did, so he pretended he didn't. Lupin watched Harry wipe his eyes quickly and then said softly. "I know you are frustrated, Harry. Believe me I know." The tone of Lupin's voice told Harry that he was speaking from experience. Harry was interested in what Lupin was about to say and looked at him.

"When your parents….." Lupin started and then cleared his throat. Lupin made himself look right into Harry's eyes and when he did it made him feel slightly better. "When your parents were killed, I had a lot of questions."

Harry didn't say anything but continued to look at Lupin, waiting for him to explain. Noticing this Lupin took a deep breath, shrugged, and said, "Nobody would tell me either. I felt like everyone was keeping secrets from me. Nobody would tell me the truth, nobody would tell me what was going on. It makes you feel so..."

"Lonely. Desperate. Deceived." Harry said quietly.

Lupin looked to Harry. "Exactly. You see, I know how your feeling, Harry. I know it sucks."

Harry smirked. "It does, doesn't it."

Lupin nodded. "Yea. I still don't know all the details of what happened to your parents and why they were killed. Nobody ever really told me. I suppose they didn't think I deserved to know." Lupin sighed and shrugged sadly. "Of course I figured a lot of it out, but it still hurts when people don't tell you things that you have a right to know."

Harry nodded. Lupin did understand him. Harry felt better about his while situation know. Maybe he didn't know about Black, but he knew he was not the only person feeling that way. Lupin was opening up to him and connecting to him. Lupin was trying to bond with him, and Harry found the idea really moving. He decided not to bother Lupin anymore with his complaints about Dumbledore and Black and instead decided to focus on his parents. He thought Lupin would like that too. But he was curious as to why nobody told Lupin why his parents were killed. Lupin was their best friend, wasn't he? Why did Lupin think that people thought he didn't deserve to know?

"But you do know some details?" Harry asked hopefully. Lupin seemed to know what Harry was thinking and smiled at him.

"Yes, Harry. And if you would like to know them, I can tell you." Lupin said.

Harry nodded. "Can you? Please."

Lupin smiled and came around from the front of his desk to sit next to Harry in the chair next to him.

"Of course, Harry." Lupin said.

Harry didn't know what to expect. He knew that his parents had been killed by Voldemort, but that was about all he knew. Nobody ever told him why. He also knew that his mother had died for him.

"I know that Voldemort killed them, but I don't know why." Harry said. Lupin placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't know either, Harry. But I have a pretty good idea. Like you, nobody ever really tiold me. But I kind of figured it out." Lupin said. Harry nodded.

"Voldemort was trying to collect followers, Harry. And your parents, Lily and James, were some of the best witches and wizards. So, Voldemort was threatened by them."

Harry frowned. "So he killed them"

"Yea" Lupin said quickly. "But your parents fought, Harry."

Harry smiled. "My mom died for me"

Lupin smiled. "Yes, Lily sacrificed herself for you, Harry. She loved you so much. So did your dad of course, James. They both loved you so much Harry. I remember when you were a baby you're parents would rarely ever let anyone baby sit you. They were very protective of you. They only let myself and –" Lupin stopped short, his eyes turning angry.

Harry looked to Lupin slightly confused. Lupin had definitely been about to say something. Lupin cleared his throat and his face turned slightly red.

"You and who?" Harry asked.

"No one." Lupin said quickly. "It doesn't matter. An old friend of your parent's." Lupin said quickly, his cheeks still flushing.

Harry knew that Lupin did not want to talk about the subject anymore and Harry found it slightly odd, but he didn't want to anger Lupin so he dropped the subject.

Harry nodded and Lupin after clearing his throat again looked at Harry. "I know that your parents would have never submitted to Voldemort. Your parents were strong, Harry. Even when they were threatened, even when they were in danger, they still stood up for what they believed."

Harry nodded. "I bet they were pretty great people." Harry couldn't help but feel a little sad. Talking about his parents who he could not remember. Harry hoped that Lupin would tell him about them, and maybe then he too would understand.

"Lily and James were two of the most-" Lupin sighed but smiled, "amazing-" Lupin smiled at Harry and Harry knew what he was trying to say.

"Everyone always tells me that." Harry said and he tried not to let his sadness show, so he tried to smile. "It's just, hard, you know? I mean, everyone always says that and I want to be able to say 'Yea I know'. But I don't know. And sometimes" Harry found himself talking and unable to stop. Something about Lupin let Harry know that he could talk to him, that he was one of the only people Harry could talk to, and Harry was eager to do so. "Sometimes I just want to know what its like. To have adults that care about you. To have parents. The Durseleys didn't care at all and they were nothing like parents to me, and maybe it's selfish, but I just want someone that actually resembles what a parent should be, you know? I know the Weasleys like me but, as much as I like them, its just not the same."

Lupin offered Harry a compassionate smile. Harry thought he could see the sadness and pity in Lupin's eyes. "It's hard, Harry. I won't deny it. And I won't pretend to understand because I do know. But I can try to tell you about them. I can try to help you understand. I promised your parents a long time ago that if anything were ever to go wrong, well I would . . . and I know it's not any consolation but I'm here for you. I care about you Harry, I promise I do. And I know that I'm not exactly the ideal- well- I know that I'm not the one you wanted-"

Harry didn't know why, but he found himself hugging Lupin again before he even really knew that he was. Lupin gave a small laugh and hugged Harry back.

"Don't say that." Harry said. "Don't say your no consolation because believe me, you are. I feel like I can talk to you and tell you anything and whatever I want and you won't laugh. I feel like for the first time, something within me is satisfied. Something, some whole, is partially filled now at least. These last few weeks since I've met you I've felt differently. This has been the only time in my life where I've actually felt that I had something like a parent. Someone who actually cares. So, thank you, Remus. Thank you so much."

Lupin didn't know what to say so he smiled. "Harry-" Lupin stopped and thought about what to tell Harry, his smile getting wider and showing more teeth. Harry had just told him that he was the closest thing to a parent he had felt like he had in a long time. Lupin was the person to whom Harry felt safe confiding in and Lupin was the person that made Harry feel as if he were actually and truly and genuinely cared for by someone. And, on top of all that, maybe it was silly, but Harry had used his first name when talking to him. Harry had called him Remus, and Lupin smiled. Harry and Lupin were definitely bonding. Their friendship had developed more and more with that simple conversation, and now, it felt to Remus at least, like the bond they had shared when Harry was an infant. A family bond.

"Harry, I think I should be the one thanking you" Lupin smiled. "I hadn't been happy in such a long time. Or maybe I guess I just never really let myself be happy. But you, your friendship has made me happier that I have been in a long time. When I was younger the happiest I was was when I was with your mom and dad and you and –" Lupin stopped, hesitated, "and you talking to me, me getting to actually have a friendship with you, it's made me feel like I used to. You're a great kid, Harry. Your parents were like family to me. As were you. I feel like I have that connection back. I feel like-" Lupin stopped and tried to think.

"I know" Harry said. Lupin looked at him quizzically. "Because I feel it too."

Lupin smiled and so did Harry. This time it was Lupin who hugged Harry.

"I guess we're good for each other like that." Harry said as Lupin held his arms and looked at his face.

"Yea, I think we are." Lupin smiled.

_**Please review and keep reading!**_


End file.
